


What's left to do? (I'll save you)

by Rizaru



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon What Canon, Continuity What Continuity, Fix-It, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Healing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Slow To Update, Time Travel, in Star Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizaru/pseuds/Rizaru
Summary: Harry travels worlds after dying a second (or is it the third?) time, meeting and saving new people and also healing himself along the way.AN: basically one chapter focuses on only one fandom and they are loosely related to each other. Time goes by for Harry and he stays in one world until Death do him part and in comes the next one - with some down time with the dead in between worlds. 'Cos in Death he'll see everyone he wishes, since they all die at some point in their lives, so it's like a huge meeting place for everyone...Worlds:Ch 2, Sherlock updated: 12.1.2020Ch 3, Naruto updated: 2.5.2020 new material after the second horizontal slashCh 4, Teen Wolf updated: 25.3.2020Ch 5, Britain: updated 20.11.2020Ch 6, Fairy Tail: updated 25.11.2020Ch 7, Star Wars: updated 3.1.2021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just thought I'd say I can in no way guarantee I'll update regularly or update at all. So don't wait for it. I think of these as brainchilds and things I'd like to happen, perhaps. Some will be only drabble like. My idea is that one fandom plus Harry is a chapter. This means that I might add more to the chapters without adding a new chapter. I have no idea how it works with subscribes or other such stuff, but I'll make sure to update the last date updated while I do that, so you'll know when I've added stuff to something. I'll also update the summary so it'll be easier to navigate which chap it is. I know it might be rather inconvenient, but I want to keep this as a single story and not a series.  
> Riza

Harry looked around the by now familiar train station. It was his second time visiting and he didn't know what to think since the last time he was in this version of King's Cross, it had been- what? Half a year? He didn't really know as it all seemed like a huge affair of morals, purpose, money, power, gain and backstabbing. He had personal experience with all the above but most recently with the last on the list.

Backstabbing.

Yes. Literally. It wasn't even anyone magical for all he knew. He'd heard someone yelling, a crash and some more yelling. Happened to walk by and see a man on the ground. He saw a bloody wound, took a step further and then he got stabbed in the back and whacked on the head. The last he remembered was his stabber and the other stabbed continue their yelling. So. That's what happened to the great Harry Potter, Savior of the The Wizarding World, Boy Who Lived - twice.

Harry didn't know would he want to go back a third time.

Because even though he was alone this time, he knew he had the same choice. It was innate in a way. Kind of like his magic had begun to feel like after his maturity and even more after his dealings with the Deathly Hallows. He may have relinquished all but one but the lessons stayed and he learned from them. He'd been stupid and rash too many times when it cost horribly to not learn a thing. Therein lay also his unwillingness to go back. Back to the hellhole.

Rebuilding an uncorrupted political system was in no way easy, nor was trying to right wrongs or stop indiscriminate hating of all things not witches or wizards even though they had just faced off a tyrannical dark lord together. It wasn't easy, no. And Harry was expected to be there in the middle of it all directing the chaos simply because he was mentioned in a prophecy to be the one who vanquish the dark lord - not to rebuild everything! He would gladly help but not everywhere at the same time. Not when he himself was still so weary and broken by it all. No one understood how burdened he was - how much he still was "just Harry", a child. Voldemort hadn't cared one way or another and Harry did what he could. After the battle he wanted to try heal the wounds he'd collected so he learnt some healing magic (much too late in life for it to really matter in regards to the wounds he wanted healed), There was no remedy for a hurt hearth other than numbness, no cure for malnourishment that had gone on all his growing period, no cure for cursed wounds. Still he studied healing, both as a part of Auror training and also independently. Maybe if he gathered enough of it in his magic it would know to heal him inside?

It hadn't helped, really, because no one let him even try healing. There was always someone vying for his attention to be here or there. More people asking "Did you know my Sammy died in the battle, too? Such a sweet boy, really. Wanted to be like you, he did" making Harry question both their and his own sanity. He didn't want to be like he was, why would anyone else? What did they see in him worth being like? The eyebags? The misery? His mess of a hair? Scars? Hurting soul?

And that was a thing, too. His soul hurt. He hadn't been able to decipher where the ache had come from but it was from his very soul, he later learnt. It had grown accustomed to being more than one and now it was just Harry and it ached. It knew it lost something. Even though that something was evil and wanted to hurt him.

Moreover he didn't want to go back and cause another scandal by being immortal. Because that's what it would seem like. Harry Potter - Man Unable to Keep Himself Dead. They would get a field day out of it before demanding he subject himself to tests and restrictions. Being used even more. So he really debated this would be the better choice regarding his health, both mental and physical. Maybe it would be a suitable final lesson to the magical world: their Savior could die by something as simple as a knife to the back. Although it would fan the flames of those who already despised muggles to have one of them kill their Chosen One. _Whatever_ , Harry thought, bitterly, _I'd have to deal with it either way whether I stayed dead or not - if I went back. If not, it'd be theirs to deal with. I do pitty Hermione and Ron, though. But even they were more conserned with the society than him nowadays. Or themselves. nonetheless they knew how weary he had been and would know he relished the chance to rest._

He glanced at the train waiting by. Another adventure, Dumbledore said. But that was his description of being dead. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to stay dead yet. He just didn't want to deal with Britain anymore. Almost as if called by his thoughts, two silhouettes came walking from the mist. Harry knew them from pictures and magic. His parents. HIs chest twinged in old pain, knowing their meetings were always bound to be short but meaningful. Death always seemed to know who he needed to see.

He stepped closer, guided by instinct and magic and embraced them both simultaneously. In a way he was and wasn't surprised he could actually feel them. It was warm, filled with love and all he'd ever yearned for. Death wasn't cold, he reasoned in that moment, it was just other. Unknown. Feared for it.

_Silly humans..._

"Harry, love. I'm sad you had to go through that again", Lily said, James brushing his hand through Harry's hair affectionately. 

"We're always happy to see you, son. And I think now you have more say in when you wish to do that!", James said with a laugh, "My boy - the Master of Death, as they call the title back with the living. I think it's more like you have Death looking after you all the way, respecting your distance while staying close. Just like Padfoot used to be."

Harry looked at them both and saw they were relaxed, happy and content to touch him one way or another, casual touches on the shoulder, head, arm.. He hadn't been this happy in ages.

"Yes, things just seem to keep happening around me with me being none the wiser", Harry said a bit sadly, but still feeling happy.

"Life is like that more often than not, Harry", Lily said with a kind smile, "But do not resent it for that - think of it like a gift. You never know what you get before you open it. Like when dealing with Fred and George most of the time. Now you can come back here to see us anytime, crossing the border between the dead and living with ease, almost like going on a holiday only to come back when you get homesick before venturing on again. Death wanted us to tell you this since they know you and knew you wouldn't continue on if you had to choose not to see us first. But remember, we're always watching you."

Harry had to fight back tears, feeling wrung out and like he could breathe for the first time. He had control over his life. And Death seemed to understand him. Harry started to realize why he never feared death himself, only betraying his loved ones by being too weak. Death was an old friend after all. _An old family friend_ , he thought wryly.

And this was a family reunion.

"How have you been?" Harry asked his parents after calming down somewhat.

James laughed heartily.

"Did you mean to ask how it is to be dead, Prongslet?" he asked with mischief shining in his eyes.

Harry blushed, but laughed nonetheless, happy to interact with these people he'd felt all his life but been apart from.

"I think I did yes, dad? How has it been being dead? I bet you were all bored without Moony or Padfoot before they could come prank the other dead with you", he teased, enjoying his marauder blood.

And he felt it was okay to tease people being dead. It was moving on in a way, sad, but also filled with hope for a new chance. And weren't all loved ones reunited in Death's embrace?

"I did, I did", James said with a laugh and a sigh, "But still it was too early for all of us, I think. No parent wishes to leave their kid behind."

"Don't feel bad about Teddy. He has Andromeda and the Weasleys. Besides, you can always visit him, too", Lily said before Harry could even start to feel guilty about his godson.

"How would I do that? I cannot show my face there anymore", Harry fretted, feeling disheartened even thinking about the reactions of people if he stopped by to see Teddy after being announced dead.

"I'm fairly sure there is a saying about knowing yourself best when dying", Lily said wryly, winking at him.

"Yeah, could be good to bring forth your _animalistic_ side", James lead on, grinning madly.

Harry finally understood what his parents were on about and laughed, delighted.

"i could really do that, even now?", he asked, somewhat unsure of himself.

"Whatever you set your mind on", James said, setting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "though even I don't suggest trying to be a dragon - too big creatures for one."

"That wouldn't be my first priority if I wanted to meet Teddy in my animal skin. I'd scare Andromeda near Death otherwise!"

Thus Harry found himself sitting on one of the benches, his parents with him, teaching him about animagi and themselves in ways many had tried but none succeeded in before now. It wasn't even a wonder as people were always many faceted, hiding parts of themselves unknowingly and knowingly from other people. Here they shone through to Harry, who found out he got to know his parents properly in Death. It didn't even feel that odd anymore. He was just content. The best part was that his soul felt content, too. It didn't ache anymore here and now.

Trying to be an animagi was hard, but not as hard as he'd pictured it being. He was sure having his transfiguration prodigy father helping was immensely bolstering to his success. In the end it was both surprising an not what animal he turned out to be. He'd always loved to fly, feeling most free and content while he was up int he air, seeing all beneath and choosing freely where to go, so he was pretty sure his animagus side would know how to fly. What surprised him was the exact species. Not that it was an uncommon one, but more like because it was so common. He was a black owl with green eyes, a bit like the one Sirius had sent him so long ago, but more sleek and shiny. He ruffled his feathers and turned his head almost all the way round just because he now could. He clicked his peak and leaned against his mother's hand as it gently petted him. In that moment he realised how convenient being an owl was in regards with his plans with Teddy. Every wizard had a pet and owls were the most common. He has happy he could easily be with his godson again. He changed back relatively easily and got immediately pulled into a group hug he relished with every cell of his being.

"Do you want to go out and play, Harry? You can always return to us as soon as you want to", Lily asked, petting his head and leaning close like she didn't want to let go, but knew she had to, and was thus taking every moment she could get before that. Harry hesitated, having enjoyed his time greatly and not wanting to leave yet. Not that he really knew how long he''d spent there. There were no need for clocks in Death. Still, in some part of himself he knew he also wanted to go on and see what other things Death had in store for him. He knew they wouldn't be easy, but he hoped he could actually try to heal properly now without all the expectations he had reluctantly grown accustomed to. He also realised clinging to his parents wouldn't be enough, no matter how much he loved them. He needed to be able to _live_ as himself first before retreating back to the unconditional love he knew waited him here. So he nodded, hugged them once more, taking in the way they looked happy and got up.

"I'll be going then, mom, dad", he said with a smile, and felt like just Harry going on a new adventure he could tell all about to his parents on his next return to Death's realm, his new _home_.


	2. Sherlock has some help escaping Death

Harry thought it felt like waking up, only this time he was already on his feet, standing in front of a black door. He blinked once to reorient himself, before taking in where exactly he was. Harry looked behind and saw a couple cabs on the street that looked otherwise unfamiliar. So he was in London. Apparently the appropriate question would now be _w_ _hen_ and _was it his London or not._ Deciding to trust in Death, Harry brought his fist up and knocked on the door twice firmly. Above it he pried the number 221B. He just had the time to see the street name on the right, Baker Street, before the door swung open and an elderly lady opened it to him, taking one look at him before motioning him further into the house.

"Come on then, I'm sure Sherlock will just delight in seeing you and solving your problem for you", she said, not unkindly, and ushered him up the stairs, calling after him, "just knock on the door and he'll see you!"

Harry heeded his instructions, feeling just a bit baffled. He didn't really know what he was expecting from Death after deciding on his next adventure, but this wasn't it. He saw another door and heard two male voices arguing or heatedly discussing something on the other side before he knocked on the door, curious to see on whose door step he was. The voices stopped and the door flew open, revealing a tall, dark and curly haired man looming over him, eyes sweeping intently over all of him.

"I don't have all day, come on, in!" the man demanded and Harry obeyed, stepping over the sill and looking around curiously, not overly minding the man's horrid manners. He was fresh in a way. Inside, there was another man, this one blonde and shorter and looking more welcoming. the apartment was nicely decorated and for some reason, there was a skull on the fireplace sill. There was also a lone chair facing a sofa group. That was the seat the taller man beckoned him to, Harry idling to sit on it. He heard a gasp behind him, before the taller man grasped his arm and turned him so he could better inspect his backside.

"Sherlock!", the shorter man shouted reprimandingly, "Careful now!"

Oh, so the taller one was the Sherlock who would solve his problems for him. And who was lifting his shirt up and poking at his back. Harry twitched and peered up at the man, who was frowning.

"Oh, it's all right", Harry said kindly to the shorter man who seemed horrified at his, friends?, behaviour, "Although, what is the matter with my back?"

That caused both of them to freeze and Sherlock leaned back to stare at him in the eyes.

"Is that why you are here? To learn who stabbed you in the back? You don't acknowledge it, there is nothing there but a scar, and you seem far too relaxed to be straight here from trauma. Therefore it is an old wound, but then, why do you have the same clothes on as then. Repressed memories, perhaps", Sherlock fired out and moved a bit back, still cataloging everything Harry was. In a way it was immensely entertaining but also unsettling. Especially the fact he was back in the clothes he last died in.

"Oh, ermm.. About the stabbing.. It's not why I'm here. I know why I was stabbed", Harry said, a tad embarrassed before he amended, "It's more like the why I'm here that I don't know."

Again the two men regarded him in silence, the taller one looking intense, but also on the brink of bored.

"Just out of curiousity", Harry asked, deciding Death had a reason he was here and therefore these people were probably the good sort, "what year is it?"

"2015", the shorter man said almost instantly, gaining a surprised expression as he did.

"Is it already?", Harry inquired, all the more curious towards the world he had stumbled into, "I bet the muggles have invented all sorts of things since the 90s."

"The muggles?" not-Sherlock asked.

"Yes, the non-magical folk. Oh, I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you", Harry greeted and extended his hand to the man since Sherlock himself seemed to regard him with an air of don't-interrupt!

"John Watson", the shorter man said, taking his hand while giving Harry a suspicious look, "This here is Sherlock Holmes."

"What is it exactly that you two do? The lady downstairs said Sherlock would solve the problems I had", Harry asked Mr. Watson, who suddenly seemed even more startled.

"You don't know? And you're still here?" he asked, baffled.

"No, you could say I opened my eyes in front of your door and knew I was supposed to walk in", Harry said with a smile.

Mr. Watson gaped at him for a good minute, while Sherlock - or Mr. Holmes - stood by listening in.

"He is a consulting detective. I'm an ex-army doctor, now blogger", Mr Watson finally said.

"I see. So you literally help solve crimes and such?" Harry now asked Mr Holmes curiously.

"I do", the tall man said and unfurled from his position, "And you seem to believe every word you say. Either you must be delusional or then you really know.. magic."

Harry was surprisingly delighted by Mr Holmes' words.

"I knew Death had a reason for me to be here!" he celebrated, "And boy do I know magic. I'm a wizard, see, found out when I was 11. But.. I reckon you won't believe me 'till I show you, will you?"

Harry grinned, and promptly turner into a black owl.

Mr Watson shrieked and fell back while Sherlock twitched but didn't otherwise react. The latter reached out a hand cautiously and Harry peered at it before opening his wings and flying up to land on Mr Holmes' arm. The man regarded him intently before petting his feathers while humming curiously.

"Who knew you'd disrupt my boring afternoon with such a multifaceted gift", he said, before continuing, "And call me Sherlock, please."

* * *

After John had calmed down somewhat and Sherlock had let him fly back to his chair, Harry had turned back and got rid of his bloody clothes with a nonchalant "especially as I'm not dead anymore, I don't want to stay in the clothes I died in!" before conjuring something else to wear. The two men had watched with fascination as he worked. Sherlock gaining a more perptuded face as he did more magic.

"It really isn't a trick", the detective had muttered, "or else I'm actually drugged out of my mind and hallucinating - although this is nothing like hallucinating due to drugs usually is."

After some delicious tea like the poised Englishmen they were, they had conversed on the situation more, learning about Harry's situation while Harry learned about the current wolrd and the predicament Sherlock was in. Mainly being framed as the bad guy by the real evil mastermind and being turned on by almost everyone. And boy, did that strike close to home. Harry grimaced and faced Sherlock with a sympathetic and commiserating look.

"You could, ahh, say that I'm rather familiar with being ostracised, myself. Every other year in school I was either their hero or evil incarnate. Unpleasant, that", he explained when he saw Sherlock got his curious look on.

"Indeed", the genius drawled, leaning forward on the table with his fingertips touching the opposite ones delicately, "Why was it excatly? And how did you respond?"

Harry grimaced again at having to explain Voldemort to other people simply. Bloody impossible.

"The latter is easier to explain. I carried on like always. I had too much on the platter to have the energy to try and change other people's verdict on my person. This is largely affected by the 'why' in your question. See, in our wolrd there was a Dark wizard by the name of Voldemort who was afraid of Death and also intent on ruling the wizarding world and killing all non-magical people. Simply said, there was war, a prophecy about me being his vanguisher, Voldemort coming after me when I was one, him being temporarily killed after he killed my parents, me surviving against all odds, him coming back in the shadows, corrupted politicians unwilling to see the truth for years and another war when Voldemort was accidentaly caught in the ministry building proving he was back with me always in the midst of it. During my life he has interrupted my schooling career every bloody year directly or undirectly causing me stress and heartbreak and the other student populace to be aware I was always in the thick of things, most of which came into their true light only after I left school. Not that it bettered the situation in my opinion. Lately they just wanted me to fix everything. Well. Before I went and died on them -- accidentaly though, I assure you."

* * *

John seemed rather thrown again, but Sherlock, content in his genius status, was following Harry's explanation splendidly. It truly was quite the curious thing that was happening to them at the moment. It definitely wasn't eeveryday that they got visitor's from Death itself. Moreover someone who was so used to the situation Sherlock himself was in. Not that the young man - boy, really - had fared well in his situation. He was weary, everybody could see it, least of all from his attire upon arrivial. Therewas also something.. other.. a calmness about him that Sherlock put in Death's favor over the youth. Even from such an insufficient reaccounting of matters, he could deduce the boy's life had been horrendous until the end and Death had been a relief to him - a friend of sorts if the boy's exclamation was to be analyzed correctly. It was all so... fascinating. And Sherlock knew there was a reason why the boy had appeared at his door first thing after his revival. Harry seemed to be of a mind that Death had a plan for him. And Sherlock was the first peace in that plan. But he also had an instinct that when Death favored such a broken soul with a new life in other dimension, it wouldn't be with, how should he say it, death in mind. The boy wanted salvation. Death was willing to deliver. And Sherlock was the first move. He would deliver too. Perhaps with a little magical help in his own dilemma, too.

"Yes, accidentaly. Despite everything, you are not the type for suicide", Sherlock responded after Harry finished, now more content in his role here, "Unlike you, though, my plan for this situation is quite different as I don't have a literal Dark wizard breathing down my neck and instead have an overbearing older brother in the ministry. Circumstances, you understand. I plan to fight against these false accusations and change the populaces opinion about myself. I refuse to lose to my dark counterpart in intelligence. The world will know just who Sherlock Holmes is when this is over. Just mayhaps they may see a tiny part of all that I see in the end."

He smirked at the young man while displaying a confident front. Until this day he hadn't been sure at all about what to do, how to fight this, if he could even win. Moriarty had large resources, unlike anything Sherlock had gathered. He was also the one to start the game, the one with the first offence and game plan. The board had been hidden from Sherlock until many moves had already been done. Not that it usually bothered him much. It also wasn't usually against an opponent like Jim Moriarty.

"Would you like to plat by my side, Harry Potter? See a game with Sherlock Holmes in the lead?" he asked the wizard, fairly certain he'd say yes immediately.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Yes, sure. You seem unlike any other I've met before. Logical. It's not something I'm used to, dealing with magic myself. It tends to bend non-magical logic useless", the wizard said with excitement sparkling in his green eyes.

On the side, John shook his head helplessly, wondering what was to come of his life and realising he couldn't write about Harry in his blog. They'd think him completely mental!

* * *

_more to come.._


	3. Harry takes on Naruto

Sherlock they had pronounced a liar, a fraud.

But Naruto.

Naruto, sweet Naruto they outright despised for something he saved them from.

It hit close to home.

Almost too close.

In many many ways. Parents dead while saving their child, living with abusers, no friends, bigotry, hate.

Only Naruto had no one worshipping him for anything. He only had his beloved jiji who had hardly any time left for him.

Harry just couldn't take it anymore.

Not anymore.

He'd arrived in a shadowy corner one day, already clad in appropriate clothing, which in this case was a summer yukata and some sandals with a satchel for his things. From there, his world had upended slowly as he took in the busy streets, colorful people and the ninja-looking folk running up the walls and on top of the roofs. It was an uncoordinated dance, really, how everyone went on about their day, minding their business, gossiping or running like the ninja. And they were ninja, Harry learned soon, real life ninja living in a ninja village called Konoha. Suspicious people who relied on their skills and something they called chakra that reminded Harry of magic. It was different, it was wondrous.

Until it wasn't. Until he saw what ninja life really was about. The memory stone was one such reminder, the wounded and the dead arriving another, the closeness they had with violence the third. And finally, there was the child. He wasn't hard to miss, as frenetic and loud as he was. A yellow and orange flash of mischief and laughter. It wasn't that the kid seemed sad that got to Harry. It was the reactions of everyone around him. Some were outright malicious, others dismissed him without ever acknowledging him. But there wasn't anyone around who really saw him as a kid. As a person. For them he was a monster.

And Harry couldn't take it anymore.

He had to do something.

So he did. He asked Death for some background information and got planning.

What he learnt from Sherlock was that it was no use quitting, you just had to be more clever than anyone else, more tenacious than others and trust on truth to triumph. Naruto had will enough to gift to others, but he had so many adversaries it threatened to overwhelm him. Harry could be there for him. He _would_ be there. Help him change other's and even the world around them if it came to that. He would be the nudge everyone needed sometimes to continue on. The one moment of rest on a long journey. And moreover, it wouldn't be because someone asked it of him. It would be because _he_ wanted to. He could just as easily change worlds and let fate play out. Because despite everything, he knew Death would favor Naruto in a way. It seemed that was the thing that connected him and these new characters he ran into. That and similarity. In a way Naruto was his chance of family, a way to see how it would change people if they had someone sticking up to them unconditionally. He hadn't had anyone like that. Not really. Hermione was the closest in that regard, and she was only a child like him. No adult had ever been all for his well-being after his parents. Least of all Dumbledore.

For them he'd been a savior, a scapegoat, a fraud, a villain, _the chosen one._

As it was though, ninja were annoyingly suspicious people.

Even when it came to their mistreated savior who was denied being treated as a being.

Harry really had his work cut out for him if he wanted to partake in Naruto's life on a daily basis and live without being carted off to T&I in chains. In a bizarre way, Harry understood where the Hokage came from in announcing his verdict, but really, it was the worst kept secret _ever_. Even the civilians knew what the boy was. For an enemy shinobi (as ninja were called there) it would be easier than chatting up a lady to find out about Naruto Uzumaki. Or Uzumaki Naruto as they said names there. Harry really didn't understand their reasoning for keeping things the way they were. He really didn't. Ooh, and when he found out about why the enormous compound was deserted, why it really was like that, he had to take a couple deep breaths just to stave off the burning anger at scheming ninja. It almost made him decide to take off with the help of the nearest flying kunai to the next dimension. _Almost_.

But he decided to stay because he had one ally who'd never let him down.

He could share Death with Naruto, too, and maybe the broody kid living all by himself. Now that he thought about it, they were opposites in almost every way. Where Naruto was hated, Sasuke was adored. Where Naruto tried to laugh, Sasuke denied feelings. Where Naruto wanted people to love him, Sasuke pushed them away. 

It was eerie.

Harry wondered just what fate lay awaiting them - and now him, since he decided to stay.

* * *

The wind was calm and gentle underneath his wings.

The night was as devoid of light as his plumage. It was calm for Konoha, only a couple patrolling units lurking in the shadows. Harry flew and looked around for where he knew Naruto lived. Going as a human would have been nigh impossible - even with Death by his side. Bloody ninja. So Harry went as a bird. He even brought a gift with him, something he saw many kids liked. Dango it was called, he thought. It was.. strange.. as were most foods here for him. The upper window of the building was closed, which hindered his plans some. He stopped on the sill and knocked on the glass. He heard the ninja guarding Naruto sharpen their senses as he did and even peer at him. (At least they did something right!) This was also why he didn't have the dango just dangling from his leg. They'd never let him close if that was the case. Naruto was still up, doing something or the other in dim light near his crowded table. He looked up sharply when the knock sounded, seeing a pair of glowing green eyes by the window. Harry looked at him curiously, tilting his head. Naruto stared back.

"Wha-? It's a bird", the boy said to himself, wandering closer to the window. He peered through it and cocked his head the same way as Harry had. Harry blinked at him, before tilting to the other side. Naruto blinked in turn and followed his lead. Harry smirked inwardly and bent his head again and again, always waiting until Naruto followed him. Until he knocked the window again with his peak. 

"You'll just fly away if I open it", Naruto said, morosely. 

Harry knocked again.

Naruto sighed,

but opened the window.

Harry didn't fly away.

Naruto blinked at him before beaming. Harry hopped closer inside, tilting his head again. Naruto laughed and tilted his, too.

"You're a funny bird. Are you a messenger?" he questioned, hands moving around his sides like wanting to reach out and touch.

Here was the moment a normal bird would have failed in delivering anything. The ninja around were cautious of him and listened in on Naruto talking to him. So Harry played them and cast a misdirection spell of a kind, making them hear normal sounds and nothing sort of a yelp or anything like that. Knowing this, Harry presented his leg, which held a small bag. Naruto's eyes widened and he reached put without thinking. Harry was starting to find out that Naruto would be nothing like the other ninja around. That was a nice way of saying he lacked survival instincts.

"Woah! You've got something for me! Dattebayo! What is it? What is it?" the boy yelled, overjoyed. He took hold of the pouch and started opening the strings with clumsy and eager fingers. Harry waited patiently until it was open and Naruto thrust his hand inside, pulling out the dango from the space it shouldn't have fit in.

"Eeh..! It's bigger! So cool!" Naruto cheered at the pouch, momentarily forgetting his treat, until he almost hit himself in the head with it. Presented with a dango stick near his eye, Naruto stilled and really looked at his present.

"Dango.. I've never had one", he murmured, turning to look at Harry again. "Thank you bird. Do you have a name? Oh, oh, did someone send you? Who was it?"

Harry hooted lowly, fluffing up his wings and holding his head proudly upright. Naruto snickered at him.

"So you're the one who got this for me?"

Harry hooted again, nodding his head.

Naruto beamed at him, "Thanks! Itadakimasu!"

And the dango disappeared in a couple swallows. Harry watched it go, curious to see if Naruto liked it. The boy hummed softly, licking his lips.

"Ramen is still the best. Can you bring me ramen next time?" Naruto asked, tilting his head and beaming at him, before his mood soured. "Though I bet you ain't coming back. No one really likes me."

Harry hooted more strongly and hopped closer, peak caressing the boy's thin arm. Naruto looked at him and smiled again.

"So you say you are coming back? That's awesome!"

The owl nodded once again, but then lifted the leg that held the pouch, hooting sadly. It took a while, but finally a sigh was heard.

"Oh damn. It doesn't fit ramen bowls? Noooo" Naruto wailed.

Harry hooted sadly in sync.

Seemed like he'd have to find another way to give the boy ramen in the future. Dango just didn't have the same flair apparently.

Now he only needed to find out what ramen was other than too big for his pouch.

Death and his information distribution...

* * *

The next time Harry went to see Naruto, the boy was sitting on a swing all by himself at the yard of the Academy. He had been going there for years already as he was ten years old now. Nevertheless, he had no friends. Harry was uncomfortably reminded of his own school years around age ten. Dudley really knew how to pick on someone and isolate them..

Harry flew to a tree branch just above Naruto's head. He settled on the branch before hooting softly to announce his presence. Naruto heard him immediately, proving to have sharp ears. The blond head whipped up to stare up intently, until he spotted Harry sitting there calm as can be.

"Ah! You're the bird from before!" the boy remarked, jumping up and pointing at Harry.

He really had very much enthusiasm in his small body.

Harry hooted again and flopped down to sit on the now abandoned swing. It swung a bit as he descended, making him check him balance carefully. Naruto crouched down and squinted at him.

"It really is you.. You came back", the boy was understandably uncertain. Not many birds followed around little children. Perhaps he should have come as a person after all? Nah, _shinobi_.

The black owl sang a greeting before presenting his leg again. The same pouch was attached to the twig-like leg same as before. Although now when Naruto went to peek inside, Harry hooted softly to stop him as he moved just out of reach, hopping to the ground. Naruto was baffled and watched the bird hop away slowly, all the while it kept giving him looks. After the owl was at the Academy gate and Naruto still stood rooted on the spot, did the kid realise what the bird was on about.

"You want me to follow?" he asked half suspiciously, squinting his eyes again.

Harry hooted cheerfully and flew up to circle Naruto, who was starting to look enthusiastic again.

"Alright! Let's go bird!" the boy shouted and ran after Harry, who had carefully checked how to go where he needed to so as to not look like a failure.

The pair followed the winding paths of Konoha and never stopped to consider the sneering vendors and other folk who stepped out of the boy's way like he carried the plague. It was a nice sunny day and it was made sunnier by the blonde hair and the smile of the kid who owned it - at least for those with any kind of sense and heart. The way the companions traveled was nor long, nor was it unknown. More so, it was very familiar to Naruto, who seemed to glow ever brighter as they neared their destination. Finally, when the ramen shop Ichiraku was upon them, did Naruto turn to peer at the owl with a blinding smile.

"You remembered -ttebayo!" he cheered, undeniably touched by the gesture.

Harry hooted softly and stopped to rest on Naruto's shoulder, presenting his leg again. This time, he let Naruto open it and tug out the ryo stashed in there. The boy was silent for a while before carefully raising his hand to pet Harry's fine plumage.

"Thanks", he said quietly, before ducking into the stall and shouting greetings to the staff.

Meanwhile Harry thanked Death for fine information gathering and tried to balance on the uneven ride without falling off.

Needless to say, they left the shop many ryo shorter but Naruto had his belly filled to the brim with tasty ramen and his new friend balancing on his orange clad shoulder. Now it wasn't just Iruka or jiji who looked after him. Now he had a winged friend, too. Who cared if the owl wasn't human anyway? Not Naruto. Besides, the bird seemed to understand him better than most humans anyway. Even though it was quite suspicious - or that's what Iruka-sensei always said to look out for. Suspicious things and people. 'Cause ninja were good at all sorts of cool tricks, and Naruto was gonna be _the best_ one day, believe it!

* * *

After having ramen together - or with Naruto demolishing bowl after bowl and Harry sipping from a water cup while watching the boy indulgently - Harry started hanging around regularly irregularly. Sometimes he had something or the other for the blonde, sometimes not. Mostly he carried offerings of food and at least once a week they went to have ramen together. The man at the shop - Teuchi - and his helper Ayame started greeting Harry everytime he came by with Naruto even though he was an owl.

He had it quite easy then, flying around with Naruto and eavesdropping on everyone who happened to live in Konoha. Of course, he had his own secret agency, namely Death, who supplied verified information _mostly_. Sometimes the entity liked playing with Harry and was unreasonable. Not that he was actually unreasonably, since Harry had everything he did because of them for no other reason than greeting Death willingly (under duress, though it was) and collecting some trinkets because he didn't really have any other choice if he wanted to triumph over Voldemort. So really, Harry himself didn't really choose the position, but if he understood Death, that was just how they wanted it. So in other words, Harry was being nosy and keeping company to a boy who carried a bijuu inside him.

It was chill.

Even when he was having a nap on the Academy rooftop and a masked ninja suddenly appeared before him, being as shinobi always were - suspicious. The suspicious shinobi people, them. Harry was starting to become quite attached to them, despite the stalwart suspiciousness. It was almost cute if he dipped his head just so. Which he did. The masked ninja had hair that was - dare he think it? - _suspiciously_ gray for a chap still so young. At least he felt young. So there Harry was, sitting on a rooftop, blinking his eyes open blearily and tilting his head owlishly to the side to better peer at the shinobi. He didn't quite tilt his head just so. He kept on staring at Harry rudely. On and on the masked stare tried to penetrate his small body. Then the man did some hand gestured almost too fast for Harry to register them, before he stopped them too, and just kept on staring at him. Harry hooted questioningly at him. The man kept on staring, did some more hand gestures and finally rudely poked at Harry on the top of his head. Harry voiced his displeasure audibly, now glaring at the man and hopped slightly away. Rude. Shinobi weren't so cute after all.

And then--!

And then the man went and scooped him up! Keeping his wings to his body all the while tilting his slight body this way and that while searching his fine black plumage and his talons for something. Then the horror continued when he kept his legs immobile while looking under his wings, parting the feathers for a more thorough inspection. Harry was properly offended at the end of it, when the man even went so far as to peek inside his peak! Oh, he'd nip the man sometime. He'd nip him painfully on a finger or too for sure... Just wait masked gray man. There were going to be nips in your future..

Finally the man stared at him straight in the eye, through the mask as it was, and bluntly asked:

"Are you a summon?"

Harry only stared hard at the man, affronted at the thought he'd be someone's mere play-toy. He was _the Master of Death_ thank you very much. Not that he'd go and tell that to anyone. People were powerhungry enough without him enticing them even more by conquering Death, supposedly. He could still die easily. He just had the opportunity not to _stay_ dead.

"Even if you aren't you're far too intelligent for a bird", the man stated when Harry kept quiet.

Curse them all. Shinobi were far too suspicious! At least when one wanted to traipse by their noses without detection.. Perhaps he could understand the trait-- but no. Far too suspicious!

Harry rolled his eyes hard at the man before nicking his fingers with his splendid peak. There was blood and jerks and Harry flew a few paces past the man before turning back into a man. Not after he'd secured the perimeter, though. He'd see how this went first with one ninja before considering a wider audience.

The man was suddenly all high strung and kunai blazing killer machine. Shinobi, in other words.

"You people are far too suspicious, you know?" Harry asked amiably, straightening his green yukata. "Especially with Naruto. And it's ridiculous, let me tell you, how suspicious you are of anything to do with him and how the majority hates him but then all the others are forced to stay away because shinobi are too suspicious of them, vetting them with unforgiving disdain. It's _ridiculous_. No wonder the boy doesn't have friends. Him and the Uchiha kid. That's another ridiculous shinobi suspiciousness thing, by the way. So suspicious, but then you go and let a council member facilitate the genocide of a whole clan with no one the wiser. It's just -- I was this close to just leaving without another glance you know?"

The wizard shoved a measured slip between his fingers, rolling his eyes again.

The gray haired man was unnaturally still. All stealthy grace and viciousness.

"Who are you", he ground out with a growl before seemingly deciding for himself and announcing, "I'm taking you to the Hokage."

"I'm Harry Potter, the Master of Death", Harry said, giving away that which he'd planned on keeping away. Damn.

"And just so you know, the Hokage so knew about the genocide thing and then went and covered it up. We can go and have a chat with him, if you like to ask for confirmation. Suspicious silly shinobi."

The man remained stiff in spirit and said in a toneless voice.

"Then we shall go see the Hokage."

And then he moved freakishly fast and had bound up Harry in a matter of seconds. He was reluctantly impressed. Then they were flying high above the colorful streets again, pun intended. Harry couldn't be bothered to escape. It seemed like he couldn't stop the trip to the Hokage if he wanted to continue accompanying Naruto.

The trip to the Hokage was laughably short, given that Harry had been on the adjacent building before. So in no time at all, they stood before the short man and a couple other shinobi. These ones were quite curious since one of them was a man wearing a green skin tight costume and a bowl-cut. Harry eyed him curiously as he did a man with straight black hair that was falling orderly to his waist. The second man curious because of his eyes. They were blank, see, and with no black there at all. Shinobi were so strange.

"Hound", the Hokage greeted the man holding Harry, "who is this?"

"Hokage", the man inclined his head, "The suspect identified as Harii Potta the-"

Here Harry stomped on his foot and smiled winningly at the old man.

"Sorry about that, but I'd like to keep it classified for now", he said, casting a significant eye at the other people in the room, "Besides, it's Ha _rry_ Pott _er_ , if you please. I know we presumably speak different languages, but it's not that hard to say."

'The Hound' glared at him murderously, which Harry disregarded masterfully. The Hokage looked at the with a genial air but with the customary suspicion, too.

"Full on censure would be appreciated", he tacked on after a brief glance around the room.

"Maito-san and Hyuga-sama, we shall end you debrief for now. Thank you for your hard work", the Hokage said promptly and the men departed timely. After them the other masked ninja in the room disappeared too after a gesture from the Hokage. Then there was a feeling of some energy going over the room. _Seals_ Death whispered in his ear.

"Now what was it that you were saying, Hound?" the Hokage asked, after sitting again at his desk.

"The suspect identified himself as Master of Death. He is the bird that was following Naruto. He seems to also be highly informed on the secrets of the village. He said something about a genocide that was covered up before I detained him and brought him here."

The levels of alarm in the room went through the roof! The Hokage also stilled in his seat at the mention of genocide. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Suspicous shinobi", Harry sighed dejectedly, "I don't envy your lives at all."

Then he stood up straighter and met the eyes of the Hokage.

"I know things because Death knows all living beings as he constantly checks for those dying. And as said, I'm the Master of Death. And let it be said I don't appreciate many things you shinobi do", Harry said, shaking his head, "Naruto is the worst kept secret in the village and still you decide to keep him the hated outcast. I seriously look up to that kids fortitude. I was so much more quiet myself, never really smiling until I got to school. And that Danzo and root business is just sad. Did you know he was the one behind not only the Uchiha massacre but the revelation of Naruto as junchuuriki so everyone hated him, the researching binge of Orochimaru and the kidnapping of various children for nefarious purposes? Not to mention all his other machinations. And you knew most, or suspected most, let the man try and assassinate you and still he's up and running with a dozen sharingan implanted in his person - wait Death, what is a sharingan?"

 _"The eyes of the Uchiha. It is their bloodline gift. Like the Hyuga have the byakugan. The sharingan lets you copy what you see and when they grow they have some unique skills such as controlling a special kind of flames",_ Death answered in a raspy whisper, because he liked to shock people when he could get away with it.

"Thank you. I guess it was you who made me reveal my title?"

_"Of course little Master. The shinobi are highly suspicious after all. They would have gotten in your way many times if you don't conduct yourself properly before them."_

Harry let his exasperation show in his posture and expression.

"..Brilliant.." he sighed, looking to the Hokage again. He was quite stiff and looking around with Hound, like looking for Death, "You can't see them yet, which is good for you, honestly."

The two stated and turned their gazes to Harry instead. He shrugged.

"Is it true? What you say about Danzo?" Hokage asked him tiredly, but still very suspicious.

"Death has no purpose in lying. But if you want to fact check things you should-- Death what should they do, exactly?"

_"They should look for Danzo's hidden archives or simply call for a Yamanaka to conduct a thorough inspection. Root members are void pieces because they carry curse seals on their tongues."_

"Right. You should do that", Harry said, graciously letting Death take the limelight. He was the researcher of their duo. "Though perhaps also snatch Danzo without alerting him. The chap seems like the slippery sort."

Harry had a feeling the Hokage wanted to stare at him incredulously, but refrained.

"There is still no proof about you person, Potter-san. How can we know your purpose in the village and your trustworthiness?" the old man asked, seemingly deciding to focus on the matters literally before him first.

Harry stayed quiet for quite a while.

"You know", he started, "you lot are so suspicious of simply _everything_ I haven't the slightest which would prove as concrete proof for you. You see, I'm capable of reading minds, making a truth potion that forces you to answer asked questions truthfully and vowing unbreakable vows but somehow I doubt you'd take any of them seriously because I'm an unknown. Can you see why I think you being so suspicious is a bit tiring? Especially when it seems to breed you so many more obstacles than necessary. I'm starting to think my life was easier than yours - and let me tell you: it was very stressful and hazardous. Now I always have the option of kicking the bucket and moving on without that many attachments in these worlds. Being dead is quite nice after all."

"Am I to understand you are dead Potter-san?" The Hokage asked incredulously.

"Not at the moment, no, but I've been dead - now two times because the first was a bit wonky. See, I was hit with a spell that always kills you, but I didn't die, so technically I didn't die. Although I was one year old and the only witness aside from my would-be killer who himself died whilst trying to kill me. It's quite hilarious now I think about it. A grown man who'd killed hundreds fails to kill a baby and instead dies himself. So you see, I'm quiet acquainted with Death, yes", Harry asnwered genially, hoping he didn't have to make a trip to T&I today. He thought he'd rather die than tortured, really, if he could skip it that way.

"I.. see", it was obvious the Hokage didn't see it, "You are not of this world?"

"Oh, no. This is the third world for me. My first time seeing ninja. You are quite curious, although way too suspicious for my tastes", Harry revealed smiling slightly, enjoying the exasperation and general confusion in the room. This confession business wasn't that tiring after all.

"What do you want with Naruto?" The Hound asked, eyeing him warily.

"I think he is the reason I am in this world, truth be told", Harry said after a moments pondering, "Death takes me around worlds as a self healing mission. Naruto and I share some similarities. He reminds me of myself. Orphan, abused, starved of love and affection - I don't know his situation on food, but I guess that, too - hated by all around. My situation got better after I was 11 since I started boarding school. Although then I got almost killed yearly. Well. I was then also worshipped time to time. They couldn't seem to decide between hate and love. Oh, and we both also had some other sentient being inside of us. Although for me it was a soul shard of the evil wizard who'd tried to kill me. Still, as you can see, there are some similarities. And as I am on a journey to heal from my past I thought it would be nice to help a fellow sufferer along. With some companionship and affection. Naruto is quite unique, too, of course. He is so like a sun even after all the hatred in his life. I admire that, so I want to be there and protect and cherish it. That'll be all, really. I bet you wouldn't have even noticed me if you weren't so bloody suspicious of the boy."

He wasn't pouting, oh no he wasn't. He also wasn't thinking too hard on how much those similarities still hurt him. Both the Hokage and the Hound were looking at him and his no doubt slightly pained eyes. Harry stood still and let them ogle him in peace. He only looked at them in return, taking in their auras and the feeling he got from them. The Hound was full of suspicion, but the guilt, pain and loss were stuck deep in there, too. 

_Who is he?_ Harry asked Death silently. 

_Hatake Kakashi,_ Death replied in a solemn voice, _ANBU of Konoha. He's lost a lot, too. And he is still broken by it. The Hokage's decision to keep Naruto away from him hasn't helped him any, either. Also, morbid fact: the teammate he still mourns is the one who killed his teacher, who was also Naruto's dad. He's plenty broken, but a good man._

Harry was speechless for once. _Bloody hell.. Really? This place is so fucked up, excuse my language. So messed up. Why would that supposedly dead teammate kill Naruto's dad?_

Death was silent for a while, which Harry took for him gathering the necessary information from reapers or whichever databank the entity used. _He was half dead when a Death tricking man patched him up and further manipulated him into seeing how Kakashi killed their third teammate. She was forced into a.. bomb of sorts to destroy Konoha and the only way to stop her was to kill her. That further broke Hatake Kakashi. The Death tricking man is trying to create a world without lies, but even he is manipulated by another creature, who is basically immortal._

Harry stilled for a while, taking in what he felt from Death. _I don't suppose you much like all these people here trying to run from you?_

Death roiled in his being. 

_No. I shall reap everyone when their time comes. No matter what I shall have to do to accomplish that. All but you my Master. And even you I get to reap every now and then._

Harry nodded, feeling ridiculously pleased about things. _Alright. So I take you'd like me to make sure these Death tricking bastards die before moving on, then?_

And oh, did he hear that omitted part in Death's reply. 

_You are my Master._ Death only said, which Harry translated to mean, _They are thus tricking you, too, so be a good little Master and go kill them._

Harry didn't particularly like being told to do things, but Death didn't really command him to do anything. And Harry didn't like those people who cheated Death. They were notoriously bad people. All but Sherlock, who didn't even cheat Death, he cheated humans who wanted to kill him. That was more like escaping, really. Death thought so too. Maybe.

He blinked and refocused on the people in the room with him. He turned to Hatake Kakashi and regarded him for a long while. The man noticed, of course, and watched him warily.

"You of all people would deserve a vacation like mine. Or simple solace in Death with all those previously passed. I myself found my spirit lifted by talking with my parents before continuing on. This life has truly been cruel to you. My deepest condolences and admiration despite the situation", Harry finally said solemnly.

Hatake flinched physically and mentally, aura going haywire in crossing feelings. Harry thought for a while, before turning to Death for his input. There was none. So it was his choice.

"I can call on departed souls to reappear as ghosts on this plane. Would you like to say goodbye properly to someone? I can assure you they are fine in Death, not tortured at all. Perhaps only by loved ones still here. Although time runs differently with them, so it might be simultaneously no time at all and all the time in the world. I cannot say to understand it properly myself", Harry explained, feeling that he could help some here, too.

Hatake didn't seem to like the proposition that much, if the increased guilt, fear and denial were anything to go by. Harry was surprised by it, so much he twitched further.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it", he was quick to say, smiling sadly at the man. "In my world there was a stone that could do the same. It drove its owner mad and into suicide eventually. I only used it just before my death to seek solace in my parents and godfathers, so I understand the unwillingness to meet deceased before being properly dead."

"Are you saying I'll really meet everyone dead when I die?" Hatake asked in a strangled voice that was valiantly trying to be toneless.

"Well, yes. I guess that depends on the soul, but you'll be in the same space which makes it possible at least. Death is all about reunion after all. But I have to warn you, it messes with feelings quite a bit. Living is decidedly different than being dead. In Death feelings are blunted in a way, which makes healing and forgetting easier. Then there's also reincarnation - without memories of course, if you are not me. The next great adventure if you will."

Somehow, his answer eased some of the man's paranoia and on the other hand calmed the Hokage even more.

"Thank you, Potter-san, for your words. They bring an old man some happiness and peace of mind", the man said with a kind smile, "I even thought up a great way to prove your words. Would you mind recalling the late Hokages Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama? I am Tobirama-sensei's student so we know each other quite well."

"Sure, I should be able to do that", Harry said after a seconds thought, wondering privately about the choice. Apparently Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage. Well. He wouldn't have wanted to recall the man's spirit after letting his son down. Without another hesitation, Harry whirled his wrist thrice around, thinking on the given names while doing so. _Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama._

When he next opened his eyes, there were two ethereal figures standing in the office with them. Both the Hokage and Hatake made some hand gestures and tried to do.. something. Harry figured it was something to check that the two weren't illusions or anything like that. Meanwhile, the two previous Hokage were looking around them curiously.

"You called us forth?" the spiky haired one asked him, "And it's not my jutsu either."

"Yes, it was me. Only your souls are here. And I've no idea what a jutsu is", Harry answered with a noncaring smile. It wasn't like this was his world.

"No idea what a j--" the spiky haired one was baffled and looked at Harry like he was half-witted. Rude.

"Well, do you have any idea what the _alohomora_ spell does?" Harry asked piously, just stopping himself from crossing his arms defiantly.

The spiky haired one looked miffed and would have no doubt said something, if the long haired one hadn't started to laugh.

"Look at you brother! He got you there", the other man laughed, turning to Harry looking a bit like an overgrown puppy, "Tell me, what does that spell do?"

"It opens locked doors and chests and the likes", Harry said, looking at the man and deciding he didn't seem half-bad, "I'm Harry Potter, Master of Death and a wizard. I asked you here to explain I'm trustworthy to these suspicious, suspicious shinobi."

Hashirama turned to look at the others in the room and looked like he didn't really recognize them, unlike his brother who was regrading everyone with calculating eyes.

"I don't really know what a wizard is, but being Master of Death sure sounds morbid!" the man said with a laugh, which made his brother twitch.

"Sarutobi", the spiky haired one said, letting Harry connect the dots and identify him as 'Tobirama', "I see you are still Hokage. And your hair makes you look like a Hatake."

The latter part was pointed towards Hatake, who still had his mask on and didn't outwardly react.

"Tobirama-sensei", the Hokage, Sarutobi, said and bowed to the man, "It's nice to meet you again. Would it be possible for me to speak with them without you in listening distance Potter-san?"

Harry shrugged: "I guess it should hold until I send them back so me and Hound..-san can go frolic in the woods in the meantime."

"Do that and come back in fifteen minutes", the Hokage issued and the Hound snatched Harry's arm before towing him out the window.

Harry turned to the man carrying him and asked: "Are we really going to frolic in the woods? Because I was really just joking around. Although I wouldn't mind playing around. I've actually never played around."

"Do you think I have?" the man replied plainly and Harry fell silent, remembering everything he knew about the man.

"Perhaps when you were younger?" he suggested lightly, only to be met with even more pain and suffering, "Sorry. Again. I always seem to hurt you in some way. It is not my purpose."

Harry had a feeling he was being the recipient of a blank stare. He fidgeted a bit and tried to remember how to communicate with people. Only.. Turns out, he's not that good at it. He was only good with Ron and Hermione and their relationship was forged in joined trials. Anyone else and he was the leader or strange cousin in Sherlock's case.

"It seems I lack people skills", Harry amended with a wry smile, "I guess it can happen to the best of us."

"..If anything, I lack them more than you", the man said after a while.

They stopped by a tree on the far side of the Academy, Harry still properly bound and trapped. Silence fell over them and it was almost companionable. Hatake seemed to be deep in thought and thus left Harry to his own in kind.

"Can I ask why you don't want to see anyone of your loved ones that have passed on?" Harry asked quietly, wondering why it was so and if he could help.

The man met his eyes, again through the mask, before sighing heavily and turning to look away.

"Have you recalled many souls after gaining the ability to do so?" he asked instead of answering.

"Not really. I can just go meet them if I die. I've met my parents twice like it, maybe four times. Wizards have strange things that sometimes allow you glimpses of things beyond your perception. Like two forces meeting and revealing prior uses of them. My enemy and I's powers got locked like that once and his most recent uses of it got shown. He'd killed people, so their spirits or souls got shown to us. Magic, my energy, is curious and almost sentient sometimes. It's different from chakra, I know that much. And most of the people I actually know are still alive and the ones that died.. They died because of me, I think sometimes, because the enemy, he was after me and they all fought for me. Even though it was mostly because he was horrible to everyone. I.. haven't really thought about talking to any of the ones perished in the final battle. It's only been around a.. year maybe since then. And I've been busy being dead, I guess."

Coming to a decision, Harry was quick to turn his wrist thrice again, concentrating on names once again. Hatake watched him silently, going silent even in breath.

This time when Harry opened his eyes, Fred stared at him solemnly, before flicking him on the forehead.

"I heard you", he said, before smiling widely and only somehow emptily, "Don't be stupid. We all chose to fight, knowing how it was going to be. We all trusted in you, yes, but in each other. We were all in that together. Until death do us part. I cannot say it doesn't hurt to be apart from George, but.. Nothing we can do about it now. We were lucky since most of us lived, Harry. We were very lucky indeed. It could have gone so much worse."

Harry's throat felt like someone had dumped all their garbage inside, clogging it up. "I.." he choked out, only now realising he was crying, "yeah. It could have", he hiccuped and Fred moved forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. It was wonderful and tight and real. He could actually touch Harry, which made it worth it.

"But I cannot believe you had a piece of moldy-pants in your head, Harry! We did always think you were a bit mental. No wonder!" Fred joked after a while, wry smile on his face. Harry laughed at him, even though the joke also made him grimace.

"That's almost too horrible to joke about. I'm so glad it's gone now", he said with a shudder.

"Yeah", Fred said clapping him on the back, "You're free Harry. Free and going places. Cannot also believe our little brother is the Master of Death. Ad we always thought it was just a kids' tale."

"That if anything is mental", Harry agreed, "I didn't even know about it until I'd died."

"Dumbledore did, though, didn't he?" Fred asked, a far away look in his eyes for a moment.

"I think so, yeah", Harry said, frowning, "He and Grindelwald. They both believed in it. And had the wand for a while."

"Can you believe it? You've got Grindelwald's wand. _Dumbledore's_ wand", Fred said, smiling wryly.

"Death's wand", Harry corrected, not really wanting to think about the two men, "They only had it on loan. It's ours, truly."

Fred grinned widely, looking almost alive for a second.

"You'll do so well little brother", he said kindly, with a one last pat, "But I'll be going on again. Cannot let George out of my sight for too long. God knows he cannot be half as brilliant without me there watching over his shoulder."

He and Harry shared one last look, before his form just disappeared. Harry breathed in a deep gasp. Feelings pouring over him, the last of his tears slipping past his lids. He blinked them off, before turning to Hatake, who was looking uncomfortable as though he was in blazing hell.

"Now I have met one left behind", he said in explanation, closing his eyes for a moment. God, but it hurt. It felt good too, to say goodbye and mean it in the sense that they'd meet again someday. Hatake seemed to disapprove of that sentiment, though, if his dubious aura was anything to go by.

"The offer is on the table infinitely", Harry only said to the man, "Just find me and let me know, okay? It's your decision after all. But personally, I've always felt better afterwards, even though it's been hard."

Hatake nodded tersely, but remained mute. It wasn't lasting, though.

"What did you mean about Naruto and Danzo telling everyone he is a junchuuriki?"

"Just that. After the Hokage decreed everyone to keep quiet on the matter Danzo went on and told everyone, even the civilians that Naruto was the demon fox, making them hate and alienate him. Or that's what Death told me happened", Harry explained, moving his weight from foot to foot uncertainly. He sensed there was more to the question than Hound let on.

"Ah", the man let out, killing intent flashing by like a mirage.

"He's like a little brother to you, isn't he? Naruto?" Harry asked quietly.

"Maah, you shouldn't pry too much Potta-san", Hatake said, clearly mispronouncing his name on purpose.

Harry scrunched up his nose.

"Pettiness doesn't suit you", he told the man.

"Nosiness doesn't suit you", he was told in kind, which made Harry crack up. When Hataka tilted his head curiously, Harry smiled wryly up at him.

"That enemy of mine I told you about? In the end, he didn't have a nose, only slits like a snake. He looked more like a snake than a man, really. All deathly pale, skeletal and noseless with red eyes. And he called himself Voldemort, which mean flight of death in another language. Really, he was such a predictable villain", he told, shaking his head half-incredulously.

"Maah, does this mean you have enough nose for you enemy, too? How noble of you, Potta-san", the man said amicably, leaning against the tree, already more relaxed in his company. Harry glared at him venomously.

"I'm told I have a saving people thing, if you must know. It's not nosiness. It's saving people", he argued hotly, in vain, it seemed like, since Hatake was most likely raising his eyebrow at him - behind the mask.

"Whatever you say Potta-san. Maa, and they call me a liar", Hatake said simply, seemingly loosing interest in him and deciding to instead look upon the kids just running out of the Academy. The day was over and everyone was going home. Most had parents waiting for them at the gates. Both the kids Harry had his eye out for didn't. But knowing Harry, that wasn't surprising, really. And there Naruto was, running outside to the trees lining the yard, peering at the canopy in search of Harry, who was stuck as a human.

"Damn this thing is taking long", he muttered, looking down forlornly, "you don't think I could transform for a sec and go down to greet the kid?"

Hatake looked at him silently for a while.

"Maah, somehow I'm starting to doubt you're only still here because you want to be, shinigami-san. Who am I to stop you?"

Harry squinted at him for a long moment before grinning widely.

"You said it yourself shinobi-san. Who are you to stop me. But you are coming with me.

And that's how there were suddenly two birds sitting in the trees by the Academy, one midnight black and the other softly gray with one black and one red eye.

Needless to say, the gray bird couldn't really fly at first, but plummeted to the ground in the wake of the black one's elated cries.

Below, a blonde clad in orange spotted the birds and run to them, scooping up the gray one before it hit the ground.

It wasn't appreciated, and Naruto was indignantly screeched at, before the bird started chasing after the black one on unsteady wings and angry cries.

The black owl only laughed in reply as they soared in the sky.

* * *

_More to come.._


	4. Peter gets his wish to come true

The forest he woke up in reminded Harry a bit of the Forbidden Forest. It just had that kind of feeling to it. Something _more_ in the air he breathed in deep, enjoying the ozone quality to it, as well as the secrets he could almost taste on his tongue. The world was another Earth, which was kind of nice after the total difference that the Elemental Nations had been. This was more familiar, even though he knew it wasn't his world. Wind blew through the woods and ruffled leaves high in the foliage. It was a nice sound, comforting in a way. Harry took in the feeling and just stood there for a good while before he decided to go exploring.

Death kept tight lipped about the world, not letting out any juicy details. Harry didn't mind, though. He rather enjoyed the freedom it gave him. Naruto was very intense in most things he did and thus he kept dragging Harry along, too on his adventures. It hadn't helped that there'd been _war_ , too.

Now he just stayed in a hotel of his choice with questionable finances and tried out every restaurant in town - it wasn't a big one. That meant he had to learn to drive a car for the first time in his life. That was.. another rather questionable activity. Better leave out all ensuing mentions of it. Gist of it was that Harry learnt to drive a car, eventually, after some mishaps. Wizards really handled anything technology related badly. It had to be something about the genes. The car ensured he wasn't stuck in a little town of a place for the rest of his undefined visit. The neighboring cities weren't exactly any bigger, but all in all, Harry wasn't even that used to them. His normal had been a castle upon a hill after all. Still, it was curious to live as a proper muggle for a while. Sherlock couldn't be said to be a proper muggle in any capacity; his brain was a work of art in itself.

The town was called Beacon Hills and it was fairly normal all things considered. The only thing really off about it was the forest he woke up in. Later he'd learnt it was the Hale preserve. The Hale's very big shots in the village, owning a mansion in the middle of said woods (which raised Harry's flags about them being somewhat central to this towns main story line). They had a ton of relatives and children living there, all roaming the woods like their backyard. Harry had met some of them, had spied them when his days lacked any real interest. That's how he found out they were werewolves! And wasn't that a plot twist? A mansion in the middle of the forest, far from civilization and a big family of nature loving people. Really. How come no one else figured them out?

Werewolves..

They weren't like wizard werewolves. They had more control over their animal part and could partially shift anytime they wanted. Here it was more like a gift. The wizard kind could be only called a gift of misfortune.

Them being supernatural only heightened Harry conviction that he was there for some reason pertaining to them.

Finally, after two months quietly living there, he found out why.

He'd had a usual morning. A cuppa from a local coffee shop as breakfast before strolling around and just enjoying being around people anonymously. He'd taken to having small talk with a few who he recognized around town. Somehow that number included a couple police officers, who seemed to be the heart of the town (along with teenagers..). That morning different in no way.

"Good morning Ms. Peterson. How are your roses today?" he politely inquired the kind elderly lady living by a nice, calm lane he liked to walk on his way to the preserve for a light jog. Ninja customs kept him working out even after parting from them physically. The forest was tense, filled with waiting. It seemed like it was on the brink of something prophesied. Harry didn't like prophesies very much, cue Voldemort. He kept his run short and went back to town for a lunch and finally supper, the feeling extending to town little by little. He fiddled with the fork as he sat at a dinner table, empty plate of burger and fries before him, eyes on the darkening sky. Something was coming.

Now the question was would he do something about it.

Death was really a genius prick. Making him decide things and be certain that those were his decisions in the end, no matter how conveniently Death placed him in these time lines. Would he even be Harry Potter if he let a tension like this just pass by? The answer was a simple no, and thus Harry grabbed his jacket and nodded to the busy waitress at the counter before striding off. His brows were furrowed in worry and contemplation. He would most likely check out the situation before deciding what to do.

His feet and intuition led him to the Hale house (read: mansion) just in time for it to blare up in flames. It was a little like that time the Death Eaters had come knocking at the Burrow. The flames very furious, licking at the walls and going up and up, trying to consume everything. That in itself was almost beautiful. What wasn't were the people still trapped inside. And Harry could see them - more so he could _hear_ them. It was blood chilling. Children and adult alike screaming for help. He could see a figure almost out of the house, but somehow not managing to cross the boundary. That was when Harry realised this was no accidental fire but arson. Enraged by the notion, he ran closer, finally recognizing the figure trying and failing to reach freedom.

You see, Harry had met Peter Hale a couple times earlier.

By accident really, just random happenstances around town, which made him curious since the fur-ball was out of the bag.

The man was devious and charming both, reminding him of his father and his friends in a way. Peter was also a killer but he killed to protect his pack. Harry could understand that, too. Sometimes there was nothing else to do to stop someone hellbent on destroying the good in the world no matter what. Although that didn't mean Harry liked killing or even did that himself but he could _undeerstand_ the reasoning behind it in some cases.

But seeing him now, basically burning alive, in horrible pain and still fighting on, made Harry respect him all the more for it.

Harry didn't know enough about this world to fully understand the laws of magic and supernatural, but he'd learnt to trust his instincts fully while being with Naruto. They were what kept him alive for as long as they did.

He fired a quick stunner at the woman hiding and preening in the woods, ran to the house and willed the line keeping Peter inside broken. It snapped and Peter stumbled outside, baffled before shouting hoarsely for the others to get out. Harry was there by now and drew the fire into him as fast as he could, redirecting its energy to magic. Once he was done there was no time to breathe as a part of the ceiling was collapsing on the people still inside.

" _Arresto momentum_ " he yelled and kept the structure up so the living could escape safely.

By then Peter was by his side, studying him intently, a bit like Sherlock did, but more calmly. He was still half charred and smelt of burnt flesh. A rather gruesome visage.

"And who are you, magic boy?" he asked as Harry stood there panting, more of the trapped wolves arriving from inside the house around him, a bit charred as well, but alive nonetheless.

He laughed weakly before grinning after a brief hesitation of what to divulge:

"I'm Harry. Just Harry."

And that was the simple truth of it nowadays.

He smiled at the tenacious man sincerely, relieved they were safe and not dead in their beloved home.


	5. Flying through Britain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling fluffy or emotional, so no reunions happen. Maybe someday.   
> This chapter's been bugging me a while and finally when inspiration hits, its something else entirely.  
> Riza

Blinking his eyes open, he noticed he was sitting on a branch facing a huge building he found remotely familiar. Longer dedication showed him he was in the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. More specifically sitting in a tree above his parents grave - which now had an added name. His, more specifically. What a strange thing to witness, he wondered and cocked his head tot he side as was characterised for owls and flew down to see better.

It seemed it had come time for him to face his past.

He trusted Death knew him almost better than he himself did, so he must have been ready. And he was, in a way. His last adventures had taught him much about life and the boy called Harry Potter. Also about family, loyalty and wisdom. He'd see the Weasleys and Teddy first. The boy was one the ones who he had been most concerned about, after all. He still felt guilty over leaving him, without ever actually seeing him at all. There just hadn't been time back then.

Good thing then all he now had was time.

With one last look at the grave and all the flowers and candles left there, Harry swished his wings and hopped off the branch to fly.

* * *

Somehow Harry had thought he’d be beyond happy to see his loved ones again.

He was, although there was also a gripping feeling in his chest that felt like his heart was driveling up. Teddy was.. a toddler, that much was obvious. But he was also a happy kid whose hair changed colour whenever he saw something interesting and whose Grandmother loved him more than anything but who was also sad whenever she had a chance to sit down.

Andromeda Tonks didn’t have anyone anymore, only small little Teddy.

It was true the Weasley’s had stayed in touch, and some other Order members, but at the end of the day, she was alone. Harry didn’t like it. He liked it very little.

He also abhorred having to stay as a bird. In the ninja world, he could change into a human but here that was impossible _since he was already dead_. He’d gotten some practise in bird talk, but that was simply inefficient when there were problems that needed fixing and people he wanted to leap at and hug, desperately.

He’d been halfway to the Burrow, but the anxiety over seeing his family again had changed his course over here, instead. And now he was just as useless here as he’d have been there.

Suddenly remembering something Sirius had once told him, he perked up on his perch on a tree branch, looking intently into the house where Teddy was cooing over something. Andromeda was a Black, originally, only her relationship with them had deteriorated once she’d married a muggle. And Narcissa, Draco’s mother, was her sister, who was still alive.

The war had ravaged their community, letting change take over some old ways that were hurtful to everyone. Now people were trying to do better, especially since they had him as a sufficient martyr. Although.. what he found, left him reeling.

Apparently people had taken on a horrible vendetta on the other side, because he, Harry Potter, had died.

There was nobody to lessen the hatred since he was, well, dead. This meant that people, the good people, had resorted to pettiness and malice after they won, treating the death eaters and other supporters/cowards somehow even worse than they’d, themselves, been treated before under Voldemort. They were either thrown into prison or killed, or mugged on the street if they somehow avoided either of the first two possibilities.

Hermione and the Weasley’s were too hurt by their losses to take charge not to mention how they themselves didn’t have as much political gloat as Harry did. Now his choice to move on had robbed them of the chance his ever present aura had given them. Of course they were respected and honoured as heroes, but the political force that had been always waiting for the next big ruler had rallied behind someone else, someone who was beyond horrible in a position of power: they had chosen Dolores _fucking_ Umbridge as the next Minister for Magic.

His peak let out some pretty original noises when he found out that delightful tidbit of information.

Needless to say, the world he’d thought had been going in a good direction even after his demise, had been brought into something his worst nightmares were made from. The guilt over having chosen to move on was… it was indescribable. His small body only shivered as the revelations wrecked his being.

This.. this was not what he’d wanted. This wasn’t supposed to happen at all. Everything was wrong!

Sitting on a perfectly nice tree in Diagon Alley, Harry went through a series of emotions, all the way from disbelief, horror, guilt, worry to anger. And the latter burned through him like the flames of hell.

**_This was what the world looked like when he wasn’t there to sacrifice himself over and over and over again!??_ **

**_T_ ** **_his_ ** _was what it came to?_

It was horrible to feel so much, so strongly. In a way it was even worse than when Voldemort had been the reason for his anger, because this time he wasn’t, this was all Harry. But the anger gave him the power and resolution to do something about it.

He started it all by beginning a rebellion.

It wasn’t what most would think when hearing the word rebellion. No. His rebellion had nothing to do on spurring people on to do things, no. He started a rebellion amongst the _birds_. Now this might sound a tad unsteady and crazy-like behaviour, but it was the only logical first step since he was a damn bird himself. Not wanting to be left on the curb, though, Harry called in the big spells, or more likely, he relied on other people. something he’d learnt during the last lives. Time was wonky in death, so it was safe to say they were dead already. To him, they might as well have been, since he was not going back there.

Sherlock was his usual delightful self and intrigued in seeing Harry's London. He was less than thrilled after hearing what was expected of him, since it was no mystery, but he helped, like friends did.

Naruto supplied some nice prank materials that Harry and Fred went over, to deal on the worst people nonetheless.

In the end, they decided on a course of action that started on – guess what – a bird rebellion. It was crucial since he had no voice of his own.

Thus started the biggest mail catastrophe the wizarding world had ever seen.

Not that anyone knew there was a mail catastrophe going on, oh, no.

That was the genius thing about it, too. Wizards relied on birds as messengers, almost religiously. Only the Ministry had those flying notes in use, but even they had free time, when their mail was carried by owl. It wasn’t even that hard to start it, to be honest. Apparently, birds gossiped, too, and knew who he was. Turns out they knew Hedwig, too, and that the Death Eaters had burned down the school owlery in the Battle of Hogwarts. They were pissed, but not only at the bad guys, but the good ones, too. (although at this point, Harry was sure there were no longer good and bad people, only people, who failed at being decent.)

The reason for this was… guessed it right? The Ministry.

They left millions of owl jobless when they changed into using those flying notes. This wasn’t appreciated at all, and so Harry had his claws on an owl rebellion against wizards.

Next on his agenda, was a pit stop in the school kitchen. Needless to say what he found there.

An army of house elves.

Umbitch was notorious for hating creatures of any kind, so it didn’t take many brain cells to figure out she’d done something to piss almost everyone off in the couple months since the battle. This was true, who would have guessed. Not only the Elves, but the Goblins, Centaurs, Ruaargh and the werewolves and vampires were on a warpath. He contacted them all and set up the stage step by step. Now he only needed the venue.

Good thing he could still use spell even while in this form. The Goblins came in handy, too, since he promised them the remains of the basilisk and whatever came out of this mission as rewards for doing business. Turns out that basilisks that were a thousand years old sold pretty well. He wasn’t complaining.

With his new allies: the dead, the winged, the creature sort, everything worked like a well-oiled machine. Sherlock really had the best of plans. It took two weeks of planning and scheming, but finally the Big Day was here.

Harry’s anger had burned out somewhat, but it was easy to stir it up again simply by thinking the phrase: Dolores Unbrigde was the Minister for Magic, the other folk let this happen, and they pray on everyone.

For propriety’s sake, they were at Hogwarts, where everything was prepared and detailed meticulously to the last detail (that was what you got for letting Sherlock do the work).

Harry was perched on one golden hoop up in the Quidditch pitch, looking over it critically. The stands weren’t the previous stands anymore, but more like the world cup stands, so more people could fit. Every floor was fitted with the right portkey that would bring in the designated people. Everyone thought they were coming over for something or the other. And then some were simply kidnapped.

He was feeling slightly vicious.

The house elves had made it so that no one could simply apparate away, and because this was about wizards, there were also anti spells for _accio_ and the like. He didn’t want them flying away on a broom or anything.

Basically this was a mass kidnap.

Harry really liked it.

See what they think about him playing the villain for once. It would be the first time.

The stands were ridiculously high, since he’d decided to kidnap everyone. Everyone: the good, the bad, the creature, the neutral and even the crazy aunt. Voldemort had nothing on him; this was the power of team-play.

Everything finally ready, Harry flew to the stage set up nicely, where there was a representant of the goblins as well as Luna. He should have figured out that she’d be the only one to find out his crazy plan. That was when the numerous portkeys started going off. Suddenly, the empty stands were packed with people, thousands upon thousands, all cajoling together, since this “definitely isn’t where I’m supposed to be? What’s going on?”

The good thing about the timed thing and meticulous planning was that they were all simultaneously here. Giving them a minute, Harry screeched with the benefit of a thousand volt amplified _sonorous_ charm. Everyone saw them then, gazes and heads turning to look at the stage that was simple but did its job. They were the centre of attention.

This meant, that when the goblin cut his head off with a sword of theirs - no pain, instantly gone! he liked it - everyone saw it, too.

A horrified gasp went over the audience. Luna spun one special stone in her hand thrice, and soon Harry stood there again, only this time, he had a voice that could be understood. Another round of gasps went over the area, this time more surprised than horrified.

“I believe you all know me”, he started on saying,

“I also know you are filled with disbelief on how this is possible. The answer is familiar to us all: magic.

It is true I died for you all. I died so that you could have a better life, free of oppression, fear and hate.

I died so that you could live.

I know most of you don’t know why my dying was something unavoidable. Let me show you, so that the lies spun on matters can be shown to you all. This here is a memory I gained on that faithful day. It changed it all for me.”

He had planned this with the goblins and other witty beings, so when he poured the memory on the bottom of the round pit, it spread out and shimmered, sucking in everyone at the stands.

Yes, Harry had made the Quidditch pitch into a giant pensieve. Now they could all see the machinations behind the actions. It didn’t take long until everyone resurfaced again. He waited a moment longer before continuing.

“So you see, I _had_ to die. When striking me down, by his own hand, Voldemort destroyed a piece of his soul. Death doesn’t like being tricked. The price for that is eternity in agony. I know, because when I died, I saw what he’d become: a miserable creature full of pain, unable to do anything to become full again. So I had to die.

But as you all know. I am Harry Potter.

Apparently, nowadays, this also means something else. I think most of you know the story of the Three Brothers. They were clever and tricked Death into letting them pass a river. Death passed onto them three objects that became legendary: the Elder wand, the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak.

By now, there must be a number of stories about me circulating around. Some no doubt mention how I possessed an invisibility cloak. Some can attest to the fact Voldemort was seeking something just before his death, having gone after two famous wandmakers during that pursuit. He found it, too, but it was never truly his. And here, now, I am capable of speaking to you because of the third one. In life, at one moment, I was in possession of all three Hallows. Thus in Death, I became the Master of Death.

They are now no longer what they once were, since they found their master. They can only be used with my blessing. Otherwise they are just a stick, a rock and a piece of fabric.

But I am not here to let you know how and why I died.

I’m here because my death didn’t make things better for anyone.

My final wishes went on unanswered.

The woman who tortured her students and practised shadowing the truth and discrimination against magical creatures is somehow the new Minister.

The people who were roped into Voldemort’s army against their will are rotting in prison or dead.

The people I trusted are left with no help in grieving for their losses.

These humane beings that helped us win the war are being stepped on.

Things haven’t changed even though Voldemort is dead. You are still turning the other side and watching on while injustice is being done around you. You needed me, a young boy, to fight your wars for you. You put your faith in me, when I didn’t even know what I was doing most of the time. You belittle me when it suits you, glorify when it doesn’t.

The next generation had the spine to fight with me alongside some brave people. Most of you weren’t there. Most of you did nothing. And now you let the same thing happen again.

How long will it take until the next person is left out and belittled until they choose to change the system?

How long until there is another war because you are racist?

When I got back here after I died, in winged form, since I’m dead as a man, I was angry. Furious to find out I’d died for nothing.

You wanted me to change things around and lead you. But let me tell you: you are the key in changing things.

It’s up to you to stand up for justice. It’s up to you to say ‘no more’ and stand behind it. I am here today to nudge you along. I am here because my friends are being trod on with no shame. I am standing up for them, even while dead.

Can you do the same?

Can you go beyond yourselves and think about others for a change?

We are a community. One that has lived in secret for a long time. The muggles are evolving. It is not far in the future they develop things that can record magic being done permanently. If there is no knowledge about the other side of the coin we are on, things will be very uncomfortable in the future. It is up to you to be cohesive enough, clever enough and skilled enough to blend in. The world is changing rabidly all around you and stagnating will mean staying in the past while they go past you.

Let me ask you a question: how many of you know what a pen is?

A pen in something that makes writing ten times easier than scribbling with a quill.

What about a computer? No? That’s something that will change the world as we know it. A machine that holds all the information typed into it. And destroying one does nothing to the information. It’s still there. It’s muggle’s version of magic.

We could grow so much as a community – be more open and kind. Enjoy life as equals, learn from one another.

This here is your chance.

We are all here, together, so that things can change.” He finished with a high note, staring out into the numerous faces looking at him, riveted on him.

Harry felt weirdly out of breath for a dead dude, hoping without hope they wouldn’t be stupid about this.

Sherlock was meticulous in his plans, so there were contingencies for every possible variation. Now it was up to the people whether they wanted to do this the hard way or the easy way.

Harry almost wanted them to choose the hard way. That would prove to be a good possibility to let loose some of the anger he’d managed to accumulate inside while dealing with this mess.

He could guilt trip people. He could be damn good at it too.

Because what did it say about a place that the Saviour, Chosen One, Martyr, whatever, had to rise from the dead to beat some sense into their brains?

It said they were worse children than he was, and Harry had been 17 when he’d last dealt with them.

One year old the first time.

Now he would deal with them the last time (hopefully) and leave all regrets behind.

He was done being the punching back of the wizarding world.

Deathdamnit, he was Harry Potter.

He deserved a guilt-free break.


	6. Harry finds out what Fairy Tail is all about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably only be this long, maybe more.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Riza  
> p.s. nakama means friend. It's a Fairy Tail main motivation sentence in fights etc.

This time he opened his eyes to two big wooden doors and a city by the water.

There was a huge emblem on top of the building Harry didn't know. There seemed to be a racket going on inside by the sound of it. And as the building looked almost bar like, it might be close to the bar fights the ninja were known for.

Curious to see for himself, he pushed the for open and was instantly pulled in.

There was clearly magic at play, different elements exploding here and there as the mages fought together. Despite them fighting it was clear it was in fun not in despair. The nagged each other, grinned maniacally and bickered like children.

There was a raucous bunch with fist flying around and then some others huddled around them, swiveling around periodically to escape being punched in the face.

Some of them looked purely long-suffering, others simply fondly amused.

One tiny old man was sitting on the serving counter hands crossed and glaring at the fighting members. Harry idled to him and asked with a hopeful smile:

”Are they always like this?”

The old man grinned with teeth showing and purred at him.

”Why do you sound so happy about it? There’s nothing to be happy about when they level the place once a week minimum!”

The old man grumbled angrily, ”And I have to pay for it, too...”

Harry looked around the place thoughtfully before nodding to himself.

”I believe I can help you with that though, so let them have fun for a little while longer okay?” he asked the man before turning back to look at the fight again.

The old man grunted unhappily, but continued to watch them too.

”You better keep your word brat”, he said to him finally.

Harry smiled in return and laughed, ”You’ll see soon enough!”

It was fascinating and not at all like the ninja had been. For them there was always a sense of foreboding, some danger lurking in every moment. They could never know simple relaxation for their chosen lifestyle. It was a hard life but Harry had learnt to appreciate it along with his friends, even though most of them knew him as a bird.

Here they fought because they could, because they had magic and were familiar with it and with each other.

Here it was relaxation in a way, letting of steam and keeping fit and hale.

Not that the tiny man seemed that happy about it, but Harry could sense fondness in him. And besides, he hadn’t put a stop to it at all, even though he was the head of the place. It was clear in how he was never targeted and kept watch over them like the grandfather he looked like.

”May I ask for you name?” Harry asked politely after a while observing it all better.

”Such a polite young one”, the man harrumphed but smiled at him, ”They call me Master Makarov unless I’m just a grandpa to them. How about you brat? You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

”Nice to meet you Master Makarov, my name is Harry Potter. You could say I’m traveling by for an undefined amount of time and know next to nothing about this place.”

”That so”, Master Makarov said, nodding to his words, ”Do you need a place to stay in then?”

”I do, yes. Not that I had begun to worry about it yet. I am a proficient camper after all and one can usually put up their tent almost anywhere”, he said humming and thinking about the tent he had nowadays.

It was loads better than the one they’d used during Voldemort’s reign of terror. For one it didn’t smell like cat piss.

Slowly the fighting was coming to an end and as it was, there was some property damage to be seen in the vast hall. The old man looked to be holding back tears at the sight, so Harry motioned around the room and asked softly: ”May I?”

The man nodded at him, looking to him speculatively.

Harry smiled slightly, whipped out his wand and cast clearly ” _Reparo_ ” 

And so it was that the broken pieces of wood flew up and fitted together again, covering the hole in a wall, Glass windows stitched themselves together like nothing had happened at all to break them and finally other smaller objects like cups and plates dances up to the tables fully repaired as the spilled liquid jumped back into its place. Harry felt his smile only grow stronger the more the spell repaired and the old man’s mouth hung more open. He wasn’t the only one looking around like they were seeing magic for the first time. Many eyes were on him as he directed the Elder Wand at the broken structures until all was prim and proper again. Silence had fallen in the hall, most unfitting for such a place and Harry felt the most awkward he had in a long while. He rubbed his reddening neck and smiled sheepishly, looking to Master Makarov for help.

”So.. Did I keep my word?” he asked and the silence was broken as the members started converging on them in curiosity.

One pink haired man stuck so close to his face Harry feared he might accidentally swallow his nose or hair.

”Amazing! What magic is that? I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Everyone around them clung onto Harry with their eyes and intense attention.

”I’m a wizard with a magical core and spells that usually require wording to make them work. It is flexible and quirky, strongly reliant on the intent of the caster. It seems to be very different from your kind of magic which is understandable since I’m not from around here at all.”

”So manly! So fixing things isn’t all you can do?” a huge man with white hair asked him.

”Not at all. I can do very many different thing from lighting up a fire, conjuring water or teleportation from space to space.”

”Can you teleport things from your person to change into something else?” a red haired woman wearing heavy armor asked bluntly.

”Kind of”, Harry finally said, fixing the wand on his person and transfiguring his robes to resemble something more like their clothing, ”I can change the clothes into something else or vanish them altogether. Is that like what you meant.”

The woman kept her eyes on him sternly before frowning. ”Not really. I meant something like this. Requip!”

Her armor shone with a bright light before it dimmed and she wore another kind of armor altogether.

”Do you have a space that holds your armor and you can access them from there anywhere you are?” he asked, looking contemplative.

”Yes, exactly” she said, nodding proudly.

”I have nothing of the sort. I can only transform things into others or conjure them if I have the strength and imagination and if it fits into the rules of magic", Harry explained, before ferrying off the dozen more questions from those all around him. They all had different personalities that sometimes clashed hotly together, or sometimes complemented each other perfectly. Mostly it was a fluctuating mix of the two.

Without him really noticing it, Harry suddenly found himself still there several hours later, having talked with most of the people there at some point and he even fixed a couple more broken tables, since Natsu and Gray had gotten into another argument it the time he'd been there. It was no wonder Master Makarov was so accustomed to property damage and that he seemed to think Harry was his personal saviour. This time he didn't really mind the title, since it came from something small and meaningful that he'd chosen to do.

At the end of the day, when he'd still failed to leave and search for accommodations, but had instead been invited to sleepover at the dorms with a couple boys who stayed there, Harry felt his cheeks stretch painfully from too much smiling and laughing. Somehow Natsu had cajoled him into joining their team on a mission the next day, too, though how he'd done it without ever asking Harry didn't know.

Master Makarov clapped him on the shoulder when he was walking past the counter to the door and said,

"I think you'll fit in just fine, kid."

Harry thought so too, a little bit too giddy over the idea of just how well he seemed to fit into this quarreling guild full of clashing personalities and good humour.

Maybe it was because they were all 'nakama' in the end.


	7. Star Wars with a twin & genderbender twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's genderbender. And Harry is somewhat OOC, as is Anakin. I put that up with the circumstances and the new life he has, but well. Creative rights and everything. I have a rough idea where this could go, but its quite fine as it is, too.   
> It's a bit crackish, too.

Harry found he liked opening his eyes nowadays. He also liked ’dying’ in a way. For him it wasn’t really loss, more so it was salvation and new beginnings. Dying enabled him to experience something new and exciting, something Death deduced important both to him and those he helped. Harry didn’t detest his ’saving people thing’ anymore either. For a while it had bothered him but now, he found he enjoyed it. With Death’s help, he often succeeded too. It was a really good feeling. And because every time it was a new reality, no one became too dependent on him helping them. While it was true, he missed all the people he’d befriended before, he knew he’d always find them in Death. That was the one constant for everyone. Besides, despite them still living when he departed, they’d be dead by the time he wished to see them again. That was Death for you.

However, the fact he found solace in Death never meant he found life any inferior. Both had aspects the other lacked. True peace and freedom couldn’t be found without obstacles that tripped you down or heart wrenching loss and the acceptance that was found afterwards. Harry was like a phoenix in many ways, always reincarnating, though he never became a kid again. That was more to his enjoyment than it being impossible to be honest. He even ran into Fawkes once. It was quite the adventure.

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

Darth Vader died while Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes once again.

It had been a long twenty odd years for him to be here, enveloped in the Force as a ghost. He could feel it all in a way he never quite grasped while living and breathing, however stilted it had been for the latter half of it. There were other consciousnesses with him – many, many others. Some he recognised but most were unknown. It belied the deep history the Force had. One of them though, was vastly different. It felt alive, unlike the rest, but not like it was a part of the living.

 _This.. this is very curious_ A soft male voice whispered into the Force.

_It’s not like anything I’ve encountered before. How many there are.. Jedi? Yes. The Jedi Masters of times gone past._

_How extraordinary! This world is so much vaster than any I’ve ever been in._

_What? A Chosen One? Now this brings back memories._

_Oh Merlin.. You were led on on quite the adventure weren’t you?_

_Anakin, isn’t it? Anakin Skywalker?_

Anakin was beyond flabbergasted. What in the Force was this?

”Yes, I am. Who are you?” he inquired from the odd voice.

 _I’m Harry._ It, or he was perhaps more applicable, answered, the voice holding in old humour. _Just Harry._

_I, too, was a Chosen One once. It made me this, whatever I am nowadays._

_My old world would call me Master of Death I reckon. I still prefer Harry, though._

”Alright Harry”, Anakin said, feeling taken aback by the title, ”How come you came to be here, though?”

_I died, once again. This time Death didn’t bring me forth to the living, but here, to all you passed Jedi. It’s rather curious. More so that I’d find you here, fellow Chosen One._

_Oh, how I hated the moniker back then. Years tend to mellow the feelings down quite a bit, I’ve found. That must be why Death thought I’d be ready for you now._

Anakin didn’t know quite what to think about Harry or the situation he found himself in, so the silence dragged on while they both thought about things.

_Ahah! Now this Force of yours is very peculiar. It runs a little like magic although at the same time, not like it at all. And with Death I could.. Yes.. I know what I’ll think up for you. What do you think about an another run of things? I could run by you, too. I’ve never yet done that. It could be curious._

Anakin jolted almost viciously.

”You mean that?” he choked out, simultaneous hope, guilt and horror warring within him.

He was clearly not good enough the first time, dooming everyone he loved into early graves and only just managed to save his son. He was far from good and this.. Harry wanted to give him a second chance.

 _It’s not something I myself would have wanted to do, to be honest._ Harry offered a little bashful. _There were too many things in motion and too many close calls that shaped everything around me. Plus no matter what I did, I still would have had to die in the end and I’d rather not do that. Many died yes, but I’d not risk that since most still lived. For you, it was quite the opposite, wasn’t it? Not that it couldn’t be worse – it can always go worse, but I think myself a fine wizard – one your galaxy doesn’t know what to do with._

_So. What say you?_

And Anakin, the stupid fool he always was, said yes.

Because, no matter what happened, at least he could punch Palpatine’s teeth in and die happily afterwards.

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

This time around, Anakin had a twin sister.

It was beyond curious. His children were twins and now he had a twin sister. They were connected in the Force since birth, he knew.

But the moment his old consciousness returned he was seven and running happily with his sister on the road to Watto’s shop. They both stopped after a while, turning to each other, before Harry, who was now named Ava, tried to turn to herself and shrieked shrilly. He was thrown by it and tugged her away from the traffic.

”What is it?” he asked with a lowered voice.

Ava turned her green eyes to him, and they were full of shock and apprehension, her mouth catching flies.

”I-- I am–I am a GIRL!” she wailed and Anakin took a step back because, yes, now he thought about it, she had been a _he_ before they came back, a male called Harry.

”So it seems”, he said after a moment, curiosity gaining his attention on this matter of changing gender, ”This hasn’t happened before?”

”No!” Ava yelled, clearly hysterical.

”It must be quite strange”, Anakin mused, thinking what it would feel like to be a female for once. He’d been a he for so long – not that Vader counted as a human most days, disfigured as he was. It would be cool, he’d think. Although women were treated different from men, that would be beyond aggravating.

So he added, ”Don’t worry, I’ll help you kick anyone’s ass who thinks of you lesser because of it.”

Ava-Harry stilled and looked at him, her Force signature becoming a strange mix of surprise, indignation and affection.

”You mean that in all the right ways”, she said faintly, as though utterly surprised by this, and let her hands fall to her sides.

Ava sighed before jumping on the spot a bit, stretching out.

”I think I’ll deal with this just fine. I have been an owl before, after all. A girl cannot be that bad.” 

Glad his new twin wasn’t on the verge of a breakdown anymore, Anakin tugged her along and continued trekking to Watto’s with her. He knew it would bode no well if they were late even though he hadn’t been a slave in more than thirty years. Second chances required not dying before their time after all. Ava was hot on his heels, having gathered the most important things from their memories and his, or her, time in the Force after death. It was surreal how well Ava fit into his past life, working at Watto’s, living with their mother and staying away from the other scum on Tatooine. The latter was a hard job for them. Being a slave helped stave off some of them, but Ava was a girl and pretty at that. Her hair was a shade darker than Anakin’s and her eyes were like green gems. Anakin knew he had been cute as a young one but so was Ava, even more so than him. In other words, she drew eyes to her, eyes that wanted to buy her. Before, they’d been so young it was easier for Watto to keep them but as they grew Anakin knew it would become hard to keep their family together. Watto was greedy and sometimes harsh, but he cared about them some. As long as they were useful.

It became apparent fast why they were back well before they were nine. By eavesdropping on accident, they found out Watto was contemplating on selling Ava to a man who had seen her and was now fixated on her. It made their young hearts beat fast and they stared at each other in horror before their gazes steeled. As the man was about to leave, negotiations on hold for now, Anakin cornered him and tore into his mind with his skills from being a Sith and erased every and all mention he had of them while Ava kept watch. He knew how to use Force while Ava’s magic was still maturing – again – as the girl complained. The man walked off, never to be seen in their shop again and Watto was miffed about having missed an opportunity to gain profit – apparently the man had been beyond loaded. Anakin would know, as he rescued the wupiuupi in his possession as a nice price for trying to hurt his family.

After that, Ava took to using covering clothes and leaving her face dirty, not that it was hard in a desert planet. She also cut her hair short, to make her more boyish. They really resembled twins after that, although ones with different eyes and a little shade differences in their hair. After their scare, Ava took to doing more for Watto in the shop. She had a knack for machines as he did, but she started helping him with his bets, too, but only occasionally and when she was sure it would benefit Watto anyway, even though he lost. Watto never contemplated selling them again. And it was the best for him because otherwise he would have made his life unnecessarily hard.

Ava learnt to love their mother as fiercely as Anakin did and so they made contingency plans for her for when they would leave. Both agreed that relocation would be preferable since Tatooine was full of the worst people in the galaxy if they wanted her to live to an old age. Cliegg Lars was another thing they decided to track down. He had loved her and deserved another chance. To their astonishment, he was living in the same farm as before and actually knew Shmi, but also knew she had two children and he wouldn’t be able to buy them all. So they went to him and told him they’d be gone in a few months and that they should leave Tatooine for Naboo once it was peaceful again in half a year. Cliegg Lars watched them in disbelief and astonishment, as they had never communicated in any way. Anakin only told him: ”I’m with the Force as the Jedi are and we’ll be going with them once they arrive. We see things and believe me; you don’t want to stay only to lose this all. We’ve got the credits to tide you there anyway. Who’d want to stay here.”

He sneered, gesturing around. He had never missed Tatooine. Only his mother.

They left him wide eyed and silent, watching after their backs but somehow, believing them. If they managed to leave in a few months, that is.

In the time they weren’t plotting for their family or working for Watto, Ava took the time to immerse Anakin in all the mischief he’d had while Harry. She called it Anakin’s Marauder Initiation as he was now her brother in all ways. Needless to say, Anakin, known for his fearless and reckless nature, took to mischief making with gusto. More so, as they spent time with each other, they realised all the same characteristics they shared. It was almost scary in some ways. Fearless, reckless, had a temper, hatred of slavery (or slaving for relatives in Harry’s case), being leader material, loving passionately, and of course their love of little mischief. They got on well and their respective knowledge of magic and the Force helped them in making the habitats of Mos Eisley wary of what to step on or where to sit or drink. On one memorable occasion they managed to cover Jabba the Hut in coloured dust. That time was both memorable but garnered the Hutt’s rage. It was in their fortune no one knew it was them behind the scenes. Magic and Force making it so. Otherwise it would have been their heads on the ground. After that they took great care in who got caught in their jokes. And like that almost three years passed by, heralding the impending arrival of the Nubian which carried many people Anakin cared about. By association, so did Ava, who had embraced her girlhood once he got over the sudden change in biology. That was something Anakin now knew about as they shared their respective knowledge about their worlds. It helped Ava get accustomed to things that the Republic advocated and abhorred and what different powers were to be taken into account when they went their way. One thing they discussed greatly were the Jedi and their code, which was against their shared bond, it would no doubt be hard for them to be assimilated into the fold as twins.

In the end, their time flew by and suddenly there were voices coming from the shop as the twins were outside tinkering with some machines. Anakin lifted his head, his heart skipping a beat as he heard Qui-Gon’s voice talking with Watto.

”They are here”, he said to Ava, who had turned to look at him curiously.

”Now already? Do we even have a plan?” she asked, worrying her lip and glancing inside. ”So many things can go wrong from here on out.”

”I know”, Anakin said, breathing deeply, ”I guess we just got to trust in the Force to guide us.”

”Boy! Come in!” Watto shouted, breaking their fretting.

Squeezing Ani’s hand briefly before he sprinted inside, Ava stood up, climbing atop the ship they were tweaking when Watto came outside with a tall man in a grey robe. _So that is Qui-Gon._ She thought to herself. Watto noticed her and gestured her to come down. Qui-Gon watched by impassively as she jumped down and scrambled to Watto who was already giving her orders, ”Go find the hyperdrive for a Nubian!”

Ava nodded, before going where they had placed the hyperdrive while cleaning with Anakin. She snatched it up carefully and ran back to the adults.

”Here it is”, she presented the thing, waiting for a break in the two’s conversation.

”You are in luck”, Watto said, ”I am the only one who has one of these.”

Qui-Gon nodded, looking at the part before they started discussing the price – and what Ava knew, the lack of proper funds the Jedi had. _So far, so good._

Inside the shop Anakin was freaking out from the inside, showing nothing outside as Jar-Jar Binks tried his hardest not to break everything in the shop. It wasn’t working for him.

Even though he knew he’d see Padme again, he didn’t know what to do. The way they ended things had been horrible, because Anakin had trusted the wrong person who escalated every fear he had while demeaning his loved ones. Still, no matter how old she was, Padme was- ”Are you an angel?” he said dreamily, as he had the first time ’round. Surprising even himself.

Padme reacted as she had, looking at him wonderingly. It truly was a pity Jar-Jar was there, going around interrupting them.

”Hit the nose!” he shouted at him when a droid was about to take the better of the gungan.

He rolled his eyes when it finally powered off and a somewhat quiet came to the shop. He never liked being a slave, so saying so to the one he loved was always hard. Not that little past Ani loved Padme then. Anyways, it was easy enough to make them aware of his human rights, something Ava told him about that existed in Harry’s past world. Apparently, they had had slavery there too. Although without the blasted chips planted in their bodies. Maybe it was a good thing that Watto flew into the shop then, angry with Qui-Gon for having the wrong currency, breaking the conversation by sending their guests away.

Anakin hopped off the counter, whooping when they would get off early. Mostly it was because of the sandstorm, but still, Watto could have kept them longer too. He and Ava reconvened to clean up, tugging at their Force bond to check on each other. Hurrying off, they took off to where Anakin had last saved Jar Jar, again. He didn’t know why they kept the gungan along when he caused so much mayhem. As it was, they got there just as Sebulba was threatening Jar-Jar. Ava watched the being in interest, having never seen one, while she tailed Anakin as he confronted the Dug.

”Lay off, Sebulba. He’s got powerful friends you don’t wanna oppose”, he said, standing by Jar-Jar.

”Is that so, slave boy? Who’d even believe you?” the Dug sneered.

”Someone with no death wish, for one”, Ava replied, rolling her eyes. The dug turned on her with an ugly expression.

”Little slave girls are no better.”

”You’re a girl?” Jar-Jar asked, looking at Ava in surprise.

She rolled her eyes again.

”No, I’m a boogieman”, she said, making the others look at her askance.

Anakin elbowed her while Qui-Gon and Padme arrived at the scene. Sebulba saw them and retreated, cursing in Huttese.

”Asshole”, Ava muttered in English, which she’d taught to Anakin to be their secret language. He snorted and the others looked between then curiously.

”Yes, we are twins, yes, I’m a girl and yes, I know I’ve got a boycut”, Ava said, channelling her inner Hermione as an eleven year old.

”And for a good reason”, Anakin said and tugged her along, mind going to all the mind altering he’d done over the years. The Jedi would not like _that_ if they ever found out. But Anakin had always done what needed to be done.

Ava poked him in the side, making him squeal.

”Do you have shelter for the night?” Ava asked the entourage, peering at them from behind her hair, ”There’s a vicious sand storm coming – you won’t want to be caught in it.”

”We were going to our ship”, Qui-Gon said.

”Is it far?” Anakin chipped in, still rubbing at his side.

“At the edge of town”, the Jedi answered.

“You’ll never make it”, Anakin said, gesturing them on, “Come on, you can stay with us.”

They marched towards home, making it there just as the storm was gaining momentum. Once in, both twins shouted: “Hi mom! We’re home!”

“We’ve got guests!” Ava added, running into the room their mom was in. Shmi Skywalker looked at the ragtag group before sighing and laughing.

“Again, kids?” she asked them, embracing both in one arm as the others took in their little home.

“Do they do this often?” Qui-Gon asked, coming closer to introduce himself, “I am Qui-Gon Jinn and these are my companions. We were trying to buy parts from Watto earlier, before the sandstorm hit.”

“Shmi Skywalker”, their mom said in return, turning to watch her children with love and exasperation, “They both have a love for the small and helpless. They are always helping someone in trouble.”

Everyone smiled or laughed a little. Ava rolled her eyes again.

“It’s not like anyone else here does a thing”, she announced and ran to their room. “I’m going to check on FJ-7!”

Anakin turned to Padme, wanting to introduce C-3PO to her again.

”That’s her droid. Mine’s better though. Do you want to see him?” he asked Padme and flashed what Ava called his _puppydogeyes_ at her.

Padme came with no resistance and Anakin’s heart soared. He’d make it up to her this time. It didn’t even matter if they never married this time around, he told himself (He never believed it. It would always matter). C-3PO had some coverings this time around, though he was nowhere near ready. Anakin debated hard on whether he would leave him with his mother or not. Padme had liked him as had R2-D2. Ava was in another corner, tweaking something or the other on that bot of hers. It was more fluidly made than 3PO, to help with tinkering with a claw that had many ends and jointed legs that could walk back and forth easily, even going over things. It also had a telescope body to help it adjust its height. She was almost ready with it. Anakin had helped build it, while making 3PO a second time.

”Meet 3PO, he can introduce himself fully”, Anakin said, powering the droid on and stepping back.

”Hello there. I am C-3PO human-cyborg relations. Who is your friend Master Anakin?”

”This is Padme, 3PO. She’s here for a while.”

”I see. It is nice to meet you Lady Padme”, 3PO greeted rising up. ”Oh, Master Ava! You are here too! Is your project ready yet?”

”Hi 3PO”, Ava greeted, ”Not yet. I’ve got to work faster to get him ready.”

”I see. Perhaps Master Anakin could help you?”

”Oh he will, but after dinner. Go help mom ready it for us all. I have to finish this”, Ava grunted out, squatting next to FJ-7.

Anakin peered at her a second before grimacing and motioning Padme to the kitchen where Qui-Gon and his mother were conversing. It was partly his fault FJ-7 wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t remember what day this was supposed to be before it actually came. And the plan to build FJ came to them fairly late. It was nice to have good things happen for a change. He had missed Padme and even Qui-Gon. He was the reason he got out after all. At dinner, Ava came in late and missed their Jedi conversation mostly. She peered at Qui-Gon and said: ”You are too much of a serene, good guy type to have killed a Jedi.”

She gave her own opinion. Shmi glared at her, ”Ava! That’s no way to speak to a guest!”

She seemed bashful, if one didn’t know where to look.

”Sorry mom. But he so is. Can you see those sparkly, I’m a good guy eyes?”

”Ava”, Anakin sighed, knowing wherein the problem lay, but also knowing there were some similarities, ”at least he’s got no half-moon glasses.”

Ava flinched and took a look at Qui-Gon. ”Thank god for small mercies”, she declared and shuddered. Qui-Gon watched them closely but they continued eating, Anakin poking at Ava gently through the Force. She nudged him back and projected her willingness to let Qui-Gon prove his worth. The exchange was seen by Qui-Gon, who sat up straighter. Soon the conversation moved to the pod race that would win them their freedom and the others the part, gaining the Jedi something more to think on. After having arranged the same thing – for Anakin to participate to win the part, they went outside to sit on the railing, where Qui-Gon pricked Anakin’s arm a second time, only this time he had two children to measure. Ava let him take a sample without a word against it.

Neither knew what hers would show, though. They were twins in many ways, but Ava wasn’t as strong in the Force as he was, or that’s what it felt like. Even though they were twins, they weren’t identical. They raced to bed, but stopped behind a corner, listening with both the Force and Ava’s magic as Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan. He checked over Anakin’s sample first and it was as it had been, over 20 000. Both were incredulous, although Master Jinn was more contemplative. There was some apprehension in the Force as he sent over Ava’s.

”Master..” Obi-Wan’s voice came over, ”Just who have you found? This one is near 20 000, too. Although slightly lower, but it’s still more than Master Yoda’s!”

Qui-Gon sighed, before saying to the comm: ”I’d like to know that, too.”

Shmi had also stayed, watching the Jedi in concern. The twins scampered off before they were caught. Although neither went to bed but instead they worked to finish FJ-7, there wasn’t much left to do either way. Besides, Anakin had tried to teach Ava meditation. Though… Neither of them liked it much. More so were good at it. They had however learnt some patience in their long lives and that was their only salvation. Anakin had become at peace with himself when he gave himself to the Force but being alive again made Vader raise up his head to remind him of what he had the potential of being. Ava helped with that, so he was loads better nowadays. Not that it mattered with meditation. However, it was crucial if Anakin wanted to reach his full potential this time around. Only now did he understand exactly why his midichlorian count was so impressive. He had the potential to be the best. If he was allowed to train, without being crippled like last time. Ava was almost there with him, although hers was lower, most likely because she had magic to back her up while he didn’t. So to say their meditation had succeeded brilliantly would be lying through their teeth. They did find out that sparring with each other counted as some type of meditation. They had no chance of hurting each other, the Force kept it as exercise and not death battle style. Really, their similarities would spook out the Jedi before long. In an hour, FJ-7 was ready, and they curled up to sleep around one another, just in time for Shmi to check on them, too.

The next day they finished the pod and spoke with Watto about the race. Anakin enjoyed every moment talking with Padme and Ava kept rolling her eyes at his besotted look.

”I certainly didn’t understand just how lucky I was before when I just had to _listen_ to you moon about her”, she whispered to him while they painted the pod. Anakin glared at her half-heartedly.

”You better watch out so you don’t drop your eyes”, he hissed at her, to which she gave him a raised eyebrow and swiped paint on his cheek.

”Sure brother mine. You wouldn’t survive without me watching over you anyway”, she said, continuing on. Anakin huffed and swiped a horizontal line on her forehead.

”We both need each other, silly”, he settled on saying, not looking at her face. Ava leaned on him momentarily and it felt like they’d known each other longer than the odd three years plus haphazard memories from before then.

The race finished as expected, Anakin winning. Watto had looked to Ava before betting, but she had made herself scarce long before the toydarian found her. So he lost his bets, Qui-Gon got his part and Anakin’s freedom. When he came back to get Ani, Ava was there waiting for him. She was as blunt as always.

”We know you freed Ani”, she stated, ”And not me or mom. We don’t need to worry about her – we’ve got it covered. But I need your help in buying me. Don’t worry I’ve got the funds. But he’d never sell me to myself. He’s not stupid after all.”

Qui-Gon stared at them for a long while, before opening his mouth, only for Ava to interrupt again: ”The Force of course, don’t be silly. Now will you help me. Please.”

Ava wasn’t one to plead and only did so to be polite and when Anakin nudged her.

”There’s a reason why you aren’t our spokesperson”, he muttered, Ava glaring at him.

”Excuse you that I find it rude he would try to separate us”, Ava seethed, Harry’s temper gaining ground again. Anakin sent reassurance through the Force, having found their tempers flared at different things – thank the Force. It would be a disaster if they flipped at the same time. Qui-Gon watched them intently.

”I must admit I didn’t like not being able to help you all. Now that we can, of course I will, Ava”, Qui-Gon radiated calm and serenity. Ava deflated momentarily.

”Thank you”, she breathed, before straightening up and running inside.

”Let’s go then”, Anakin said to the Jedi, ”she’ll be back shortly.”

Watto was at the store, looming angrily, even more so when he saw them.

”Back so soon? Well, what is it this time?” he asked, flying to them.

”I wish to buy the girl, too. For a fair price.” Watto’s face contorted in anger.

”No! I’m not selling her! It’s not good enough you parted away my best mechanic but to take the rest, too!? NO! Go on your way!”

Ava took a step closer. ”You know we’ve done you more than any slave should for their master”, she said, continuing on when he glared hard at her, ”We knew we’d leave you one day. As did we know you were a fair master, most of the time. Much more preferable to some. That’s why we’re not leaving you alone. Ani and I built a droid for you. It knows all that we do and is made of metal to boot, so no sleep or such unsavory humane things to worry about. You’ll have him and the price for me if you sell me. Otherwise you’ll have a slave ready to self-destruct. You know better than most how we are.”

Watto had calmed some while she spoke, looking at them apprehensively.

”Do I know too”, he muttered, turning away sharply.

”Fine!” he finally shouted, turning back to them, ”I’ll sell the girl. Better to have a droid than an exploding slave. 30 000 wupiupi, you better pay up front. And the droid.”

Qui-Gon handed over the money and Ava clicked her tongue and FJ-7 walked in peeping at Watto happily. He looked at it critically.

”You’re sure this thing works?” he asked.

”Yes”, Ava said, an imperious look on her face, ”We _did_ build it.”

Watto grunted something and handed over their controller. As they were leaving, Ava looked back, seeing him studying the droid.

”I thought about building two but figured it would be too much since you tried selling me alone. There’s a reason that man didn’t come back”, she finished with, face contorting in anger. Watto looked up at her, contemplative.

”That would have been stupid of me. You were handy to have around kid”, he said, more gently than she’d heard before.

”I hope the sand dragons don’t eat you up, Watto”, Ava said before running out the door. Watto snorting was the last she heard from him.

Anakin waited for her before they ran home, making Qui-Gon shake his head. They had wasted time, though. Maul would wait for no man. They raced inside, took their packed packs and hugged Shmi tight.

”We’ll se again”, they swore to her, ”Just wait, you’ll be freed too.”

Then they ran to the ship, making Qui-Gon hastily wish farewell.

”We told her earlier already”, Anakin explained. Qui-Gon looked at them with the same contemplative face again.

”I see”; he said simply and they continued running. Last time around they only ran halfway, but now their endurance was better and they were faster, so they got to the ship in time. Maybe even slightly faster, since the twins were already on the ramp as Maul arrived on his speeder.

”Tell them to take off!” Qui-Gon shouted and they ran in to do as he bid, Anakin showing the way as he knew where they were going, Ava staying near the ramp to monitor the situation. The ship moved, lifting off and turning so Qui-Gon could jump in. Luck was on their side as he managed to shake off the Sith and the ship took off to Coruscant. Anakin went to the same part of the ship as Padme, shivering as he went. Ava went with him first but left when he saw the queen of Naboo sitting with him.

Space was bloody cold, she cursed as she shivered and walked nearer the cockpit. It had a couple fliers sitting on their chairs, looking important and she rolled her eyes at them. There was also a boy sitting on another chair, looking at a table of sorts. He had on a nice, warm looking robe. Ava crept closer, hating the chair he sat on tremendously. It ensnared the robe and made it very hard to pilfer. Damn. Drastic measures, she swore. Running four feeted like a cat and snatching the boy's legs to keep them still as she spun her body around them and secured them with her legs, using her hands to wrap the helm of the robe around her.

It _was_ warm. Heavens it felt good. What didn’t feel good was the body attached to the legs trying to stand up and spring back at the same time, clonking her against the chair.

”Stay _still_!” she commanded, tightening her grip, ”It’s not my fault you’re the only one who has a convenient robe around here. Do you want us to bloody _freeze_?”

The boy-man finally fell of the chair, lying on the floor and looking at Ava like he’d never seen a human girl. She peered at him irritably from between his legs, sitting on the robe that was supposed to warm her. Qui-Gon glided into the room, no doubt concerned about the shouts. Stupid little Jedi. Said Jedi glared at him. _Oops, she said it out loud?_

”Ava? What are you doing?” Qui-Gon asked her.

“Trying to get warm”, she replied, ”But he went and fell us. This bloody ship has no blankets so I figured I’d make my own.”

Qui-Gon smiled at her and helped her up. ”Why don’t you freshen up and I’ll find you something warm to wear”, he suggested.

Ava nodded, feeling dubious about cleaning herself, but… ”So I’m in Jedi protection now? No selling us off again?” she asked, staring hard at Qui-Gon.

”No little lady. You are free now”, he said, enabling her moods again. He was fairly okay, she decided.

”Good. Then I’ll take you up on the offer. So where’s the ’fresher?” she nodded, turning to go where pointed.

In there, she took a shower, washed off the grime she hadn’t gotten off in so long. She had a protective layer of cheap cream under it which protected her skin some. Wiping it off felt weird. Her face looked strange too, she had become so accustomed to seeing it covered in dust and mud. _Huh, I’m still absurdly pretty. Maybe my life as Harry would’ve been easier as a girl. No one would have said this person was Slytherin incarnate._

She was cleaner than ever, covered in a huge towel she peered out and found a pile of clothes. She slipped them on first before using the robe with them to warm her up. Then Ava decided she wanted to see the space properly. This was her first time aboard a ship after all. Her other lives had been vastly different from this one. Staying on one planet and for fairly short times. Anakin required more of her time. Not that she minded. He was the brother she’d always wished for. Plus she was saving someone.

Although it was true this reincarnation had changed her personality, but in a way, that was unavoidable. Life on Tatooine was hard, harder than any she had lived as Harry before, more so since she was only a little kid. A little kid who was slowly growing up and developing hormones. Not that that was close by yet. She didn’t look forward to it at all. Ava shuddered when thinking about it.

The deck was as it had been, but Qui-Gon was there too talking quietly with the little Jedi.

”Ah Ava! Here-” but he trailed off, staring at her. The little Jedi turned as well, glaring first but soon the expression changed to one of astonishment.

”What? I washed off everything, didn’t I?” she asked, patting her cheek with the hand not holding the robe closed.

”You did”, Qui-Gon said, regaining the ability to speak, ”It’s just, you look very different clean.”

Ava opened her mouth and then realised what the problem was.

”Ah! You mean that I’m pretty now!” she said, giving him a dubious look, ”Would you think I’d have stayed with Watto if I was pretty? Everyone even a little pretty is sold to the highest bidder on Tatooine. This face hasn’t seen daylight since I was seven, you know. Good thing Watto didn’t mind a little dirt on his slaves.”

And she rolled her eyes.

”Ani had it easier since he’s a boy and looks like a puppy who’s self-righteous. No one wants a puppy who’s self-righteous. Well perhaps to break them, but those people hardly bargain with junk sellers. Too prideful themselves.”

Both Jedi were staring at her with something akin to horror.

“Oh, right no slavery for you. Only the normal corruption and thievery with the darkest places like Tatooine”, Ava said, walking to peer at the table they were next to.

”Ooh, star charts! I like flying more than driving. But nothing here flies like a Thunderbolt. Damn I miss it”, she murmured, reminiscing about her beloved broom.

“Oh, can you fly things with the Force?” she asked, not really giving the Jedi any time to recover.

”Yes”, little Jedi replied, coughing a little, staring at her once again like he’d never seen a human girl.

”Cool. You have to teach me little Jedi. I’ll teach you how to tinker, ok?” Ava bargained, looking up at confused blue eyes. “

Ah”, Qui-Gon interjected, “It’s not ’little Jedi’, this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

She watched him, remembering Anakin talking about Obi-Wan. A good Jedi, he was. Too good if one asked her.

”Ava Skywalker. It’s a pleasure, I guess. You did knock my head on the floor”, she said contemplatively. Obi-Wan spluttered, cheeks flushing.

”You surprised me”, he huffed, ”But I guess I can try teaching you. It all starts with meditation-”

Ava blanched. ”Meditation?” she asked, rightly horrified, ”I hope you adhere to the moving type of meditation and not the sitting around sleeping type?”

Obi-Wan looked at her reproachfully. ”Meditation is done sitting down, still-”

”No!” Ava interrupted, ”Sitting down is for losers. No good Skywalker can sit down still for more than a minute. Ani and I meditate while fighting thank you. I guess I just have got to figure out how to fly on my own.”

Obi-Wan was ready to object, but Qui-Gon interrupted him, asking: ”What do you mean ’meditation by fighting’?”

Ava blinked up at him. ”We fail at sitting down. It only makes us increasingly restless, so instead we spar together. The Force guides us, so it’s impossible to hurt the other. And the movement helps us to clear our mind of everything else. If that isn’t meditation, I don’t know what is. It’s almost like sleepwalking, really.”

“How fascinating”, Qui-Gon said, while Obi-Wan stared.

“That’s never taught at the temple!” he interjected.

“No one is all-knowing”, Ava said simply, “Except the Force of course. Besides, we, me and Ani I mean, are the exception, not the rule more often than not. Ordinary rules fear us, really. We were made to defy them.”

Ava shrugged. That had been true for her ever since Harry had been eleven and found out about surviving the killing curse. And after that, the exceptions never ended, they kept on coming.

Bit by a basilisk? Survived.

Was a horcrux but lived? Sure thing.

Youngest player in a century? Bring it on.

Need she go on? No.

”But rules are there for a reason”, Obi-Wan denied her, ”Only the villains break them.”

Ava nodded. ”Of course. But may I ask you who defines what makes one a villain? What makes you a hero? Every label is defined by a person. Even Jedi. You could be the Bedi for all I know. Moreover, I’m sure there are normal people in the galaxy who think the Jedi are the villains. And for a good reason. You just don’t know their reason or it’s of little consequence in the big scheme of things. I believe in most rules. They are inherently good, like respect your fellow beings. But Tatooine laws about slavery? I wouldn’t abide by them ever. Well maybe the one that you have to pay for what you break. It keeps most safe, more or less. But if I were to ask the Hutts what they thought of slavery, they’d say it was the greatest thing ever. You see where I’m going?”

Both Jedi stared at her again.

“I believe so, yes”, Ava said lastly, ”And that is why I detest those who cling to rules like a lifeline. There is more to life and the Force than human made guidelines.”

“Ava”, Anakin said from behind her, ”Let them breathe. Knowing you, this has been going on for a while.”

“Perhaps”, she said, turning to him, moving closer to the hand that scratched her behind the ear.

“It’s my life mission to educate people”, she continued, almost purring.

“I know”, Anakin said fondly, “and saving people.”

“Yes”, she murmured, opening her eyes as he stopped the petting.

“You are even worse if someone asks you about slavery or free will. Or affection.”

“The last one we share.”

“Yes. Love triumphs all. Even snakelike dark lord men.”

Anakin flicked her nose.

“Let’s go see how they fly these things, ok?”

“Sure”, Ava said, smirking slightly, and refraining from rolling her eyes. They left the Jedi behind, watching their backs.

“They are quite something”, Obi-Wan remarked to his master.

“Yes. I fret to think what would have become of the galaxy if the Skywalkers stayed stranded on Tatooine”, Qui-Gon answered half wry.

“The Council won’t like them. They won’t like them at all”, Obi-Wan mused.

“Yes”, Qui-Gon said, ”And that’s why they are a good thing, don’t you think? It is full of old men and women, hell bent on their ways. Did you know there are two codes the Jedi adhere to?”

“Master?”

“Emotion yet peace, ignorance yet knowledge, passion yet serenity. And: There is no emotion, only peace, no ignorance only knowledge, no passion, only serenity. If you think about it, the latter is impossible. For example, there is always something you don’t know. And humans feel emotions all the time. You can deny them, cast them into the Force, but you still have them.”

“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

“The new code is hammered into our heads. Even I denied the other one for a long while. Besides they wouldn’t like you very much if I taught you the old ways while they swear by the new.”

“Master...” Obi-Wan said, not knowing what to say. The day had thrown him good. Who knew a little slip of a girl could be so lethal?

Ava was content to sit with her brother at the cockpit. They were perched side by side as the captain explained what questions Anakin had. He knew it all of course, but Ava didn’t so it was a third hand learning experience for her. And she did try to learn navigation and ship controlling, too, it just wasn’t her priority. That was being with Anakin. Ava hadn’t thought much about the Jedi council. It hadn’t been something she thought would be a problem, no matter how much Anakin had complained about their treatment of him. She was sure he was exasperating – turns out he wasn’t. It was no wonder Anakin had fallen the first time if the council was as opposed to humanity as it was. Sure, Snape had tried to teach Harry Occlumency (not that it succeeded) to control his feelings, but it was just that, controlling. No denial. Besides, Dumbledore had been all about love and choices. And Harry knew he wouldn’t have survived without his friends and the loyalty and love they showered him in. Voldemort didn’t feel emotion, well other than anger, but that was exactly his problem.

She sighed internally. Convincing the Council would be no easy deal. It was hard to keep a cool head all the time, mostly when control frayed was in high stress situations and when loved ones were threatened. Harry would know. Still, it didn’t mean he’d failed. There had always been someone pulling him back from the brink.

The Force was still a mystery to Ava. She had known about it for a long time and had even felt it purely whilst in death, but it was very complex itself. It was no wonder the Jedi had trouble immersing themselves in it. Even now she felt it linger by them, knowing they were its beloved children. The moment was serenity. Anakin, enthusiastic about something he loved and their proximity. It almost felt like she could slip into sleep, content in the Force around them. “What about that button?” Ava asked, burrowing into Anakin’s side, letting the Force be with her more freely, breathing it in and letting it run.

“Can it launch us into the air?” The captain laughed gently at her question, but Ava wasn’t even listening anymore. Maybe she could be the button to launch them into the air? Fill herself with the force and let it fly for her? The Force was everywhere, but mostly around living beings. She had many midichlorians they could fly her. She’d have to try it. Maybe somewhere with water. It was questionable whether she’d succeed on the first try or at all. Humming to herself, she let her head rest on Ani’s shoulder and kept listening to the captain on one ear. Ani would fly the machines; she would fly herself. Ava really missed her Firebolt fiercely. (It was stuck somewhere in Death.)

Anakin felt adrift in a way. It was surreal to try and play things like they’d been last time. He should be a naive little boy with great hopes of freeing slaves and being a magical Jedi. Truth was.. he wasn’t – and he was. Being small again and gaining new memories of life with a twin sister messed with his guilt and anger at the galaxy. If he’d been alone in this, he wouldn’t have been able to smile and laugh, play and express curiosity. _Dying_ messed with his head. It really was like Vader died and left behind painful memories that were slowly healing. There must have been something in children’s brains to make them prone to acceptance and going forward. In a way he was glad. Like this he could try to be what Padme deserved. And what was most important was that he wasn’t alone. He had Ava, who’d follow him everywhere and who _got_ him on a primal level. She was resting against him even now, listening while immersing herself in the Force. Anakin felt it too and wanted to do as she did, but his mind was too hyperactive to allow it. So he kept asking questions and petting Ava until he was so distracted the Force snuck up on him. Standard meditation was for hardcore Jedi. The Force rejoiced at having them both so close and whispered of things to come, how they would change, how Death’s child would stay with her now, too, together with her child. And Anakin realised that was what they were: the children of Death and the Force.

Two truly spectacular entities given human bodies.

Ava had told him how the wizards had always looked up to Merlin, who was the greatest sorcerer of all time, almost like magic personified, or child of magic in other words. Harry Potter had never been magic’s Chosen, he was Death’s Chosen, chosen to die instead of live and finally to live in Death. What a pair they were.

And Luke had been the plan B for the Force. His potential had been ruined long before Luke could begin to shine. He would shoulder the blame this time. His potential children would be allowed to live life like they deserved to. He vowed it on his tarnished soul.

Coruscant was huge and so different from Tatooine or any planet she’d ever been on. Ava could hardly see it though. She was too short.

“Lift me please”, she said to Obi-Wan, who had been left to watch after them when Qui-Gon went with the Queen to ready for landing. The little Jedi looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Was that a question? A polite one? I must obey then”, Obi-Wan said in dry humour.

Ava refrained from rolling her eyes and contended herself to being lifted by strong arms to look outside where she could see a whole planet that was one big city. She had never seen a city quite like it.

“It’s magnificent”, she whispered. “The buildings are so big!”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “That they are. Can you see that building there? With the five pillars at the top” he pointed at a white building that took a great deal of land for itself.

“Uhuh”, Ava nodded, peering at it.

“It’s the Jedi Temple. And that there is the Senate building.”

Ava fell silent as Obi-Wan shoved her a couple more things, thoughts wandering.

“Can a Jedi Master have two padawan at the same time?” she asked quietly, feeling the time had slipped past their fingers. Obi-Wan stilled, still holding her aloft. She could feel him stand more firmly.

“No”, he finally said, ”Only one at a time.”

“I see” Ava replied, kind of having anticipated the answer. “We’ll both have to find fine Master’s of our own then. Did you know we share a Force bond? Have ever since birth. So we won’t be lonely at all.”

“That’s good”, Obi-Wan said uncertainly, holding her a bit tighter.

Ava didn’t know if she was trying to console herself or trying to convince herself so. Neither was really working.

When they landed, Palpatine was waiting for them and Anakin stilled in his steps. He hadn’t remembered this. There was Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum with someone unnamed.

Wait.. Palpatine was still a senator.. a senator of Naboo. Oh damn.

Figured his kid self would have been kept out of the loop. There was nothing he could do about this now. They could only see how this played out and hope it went how it had. All he remembered of Palpatine had been that he’d been the Chancellor as long as he remembered. This must have been the one thing that enabled him the position. Sithspit.

Ava looked at him concernedly, taking his hand as they followed Padme as the Jedi went to the Temple. Everyone disregarded them from that point on. They had more important things to focus on than two former slaves. Ava tugged him to a corner and whispered in English:

”What is it Ani?” He looked around, both with eyes and the Force before speaking.

”Palpatine is going to become Chancellor after this. I didn’t remember before seeing him as senator.” Ava sucked in a breath.

”Bloody hell”, she cursed in her language, ”nothing we can do anymore is there?”

Anakin just shook his head. ”Nothing I can think of.”

”What do you think about sparring?” Ava asked after a moment on pondering on the matter. Anakin grinned at her and they asked the handmaids for an empty room to use. No one bothered them for hours after that. Harry knew ninja tricks and fighting from his time with Naruto and naturally Ava taught everything she remembered to Anakin while he trained her in the Jedi arts. This made their spars very interesting. The Jedi forms were more to do with lightsaber battles while ninjas fought hand to hand with kunai. Anakin learnt many things he’d never encountered and wondered how his life would have been had he known more hand to hand. The Jedi trusted in their sabers more than anything and one without was like a sitting duck until they managed to secure one again. In a way it was understandable since no limb and hardly anything won against lightsabers so a fight with only one person holding a saber was very unfair. Since they started sparring three years ago, they had grown accustomed to everything the other knew and preferred. Their punches and kicks were like some kind of deadly and elaborate dance to them, the Force thrumming a tempo to their movements, breathing with them. Anakin kept his eyes on Ava’s. They were shining a brilliant green, energized and focused, the Force blinking strongly in them. His were the same, Anakin knew. And while their bodies moved against and with each other, their minds cleared and focused. It was the clearest the Force had ever been for him. It was simply exhilarating.

A throat cleared somewhere in the room, halting their steps. They stepped away from each other, breathing heavily and turned to look at the door. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood there, looking at them contemplatively.

“I see now what you meant by saying sparring is meditation for you”, the older man said. The twins nodded, both stretching to keep their muscles agile.

“What is it?” Anakin asked, “Did something happen?”

“No”, Qui-Gon answered, “The Council wants to see you.”

“Oh, okay”, Ava said, going to the door with Anakin beside her, their steps still resonating with each other.

“I think you should spar together before the Council”, Obi-Wan suggested as they walked, “It would show them more about you than simple observation.”

“Yes, Padawan, your suggestion is good.” Qui-Gon agreed.

Ava had never been inside the Jedi Temple. This whole thing was newer to her than Anakin anyways. It was massive but at the same time nothing like Hogwarts. The room they were led into was beautiful since it’s wall were glass and Coruscant could be seen spanning behind the Council. The Council members were serene, but wary, about them, the Force whispered. Nothing new it seemed, Ava thought almost merrily. They should be wary of them.

“Never before twins before the Council there has been” a green troll, Yoda said. Ava smiled at him, while Anakin was fairly stiff at her side.

“So we’ll be the first then. Chin up Ani”, she chirped. The council didn’t find her funny.

“Very unusual, this is”, Yoda continued. The Council stayed still and neither of them answered anything back.

“Let’s test your connection to the Force”, the dark man, Mace Windu, said, lifting a pad and motioning for Anakin to stand ahead. Anakin went and answered what was on the screen like a dull machine. He was rattled and his unrest at the Council could be seen. Ava wanted to frown but only nudged him through the Force to cheer him up. It did help a little, as his mood lightened, so Ava smiled serenely. When it was her turn, she stared at Windu’s eyes which were very dark and tried to get a read on him. He thought they were dangerous. How curious.

“A Ship.” her mouth intoned, without her express desire, but she only mentally shrugged and continued on. “An apple. A ship. A plate. A fork. A ship. So like, the other Jedi think we should spar before you.” Ava stated when she knew Windu was winding down and before anyone else could start going on about them being old and unstable and emotional.

Her interruption, which was not an interruption, caused many to sit up further.

“Why, is that?” Yoda asked, leaning on his stick.

“It’s meditation for the fast minded”, Ava answered, “You should really just see for yourselves.”

Anakin nodded and tried standing still, but he was so ready to get into that headspace after seeing these people.

“Alright”, Windu said after looking to Yoda, “You may spar.”

Ava nodded to them, before they took position simultaneously and grinned at Anakin, who was still so stiff. He smiled thinly, before they moved, and the Force sang anew. It too, was like falling asleep, falling into step, punch, kick, flip and bend. Anakin moved like he was a part of her, like they were two entwined entities circling each other in never ending circles. She loved the Force when it was like this, just the two of them connecting to the greater space. They kept at it until Anakin was calm again, equilibrium achieved again before stilling their movements at the same time until they stepped apart and relinquished their hold on the Force to be singular again. Lastly, they broke eye contact and turned to the Council, who was much more animated than before.

“How curious”, Yoda said, watching them intently, “See I now, why asked you were to spar before us.”

“Indeed”, Windu continued, dark eyes staying on them. “You are greatly attached to each other. That is forbidden in the Jedi order.”

Ava couldn’t help rolling her eyes, which caused Windu to concentrate on her.

“Forbidden yes. And none of you think of each other as friends. Or padawan’s think their masters are like family to them. ’No attachment.’ I’m sorry but that is against everything the Force has been to me.” When there were deepening frowns at her answer, she started speaking again. “It was the Force that stilled our steps when our master was about to sell me for my body. It was the Force that kept our mother from leaving when there was a deadly storm coming. It was the Force that let us be born to a mother that would love us above all with no father to gesticulate us. It was the Force that always brings my brother and I together in an embrace filled with pure love. And these are the moments it shines the brightest in the darkness. These are the moments that bring me peace to carry on through the darkness.”

She felt Anakin breathe deep and lean his shoulder to hers. They were still the same height, so it was as easy as breathing. The Council looked at her in silence, until Yoda spoke to dismiss them.

“Meditate on this we must.”

“Okay. Still meditation is for the hardcore Jedi”, she said sunnily, causing Anakin to cough in a snort before they left the chamber.

“You are one legendary troublemaker”, he chuckled.

“Takes one to know one”, she replied with a smirk.

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

“Those children”, Mace Windu started, “There’s something more to them.”

Assent was heard through the chamber.

“Very wise they are”, Yoda said giggling a little, “for ones so young. The Force strong in them is.”

“It is”, Plo Koon said, eyes drifting to the closed doors. “They are the brightest spots in the Force I’ve ever encountered.”

“Their future is very cloudy”, Windu said, frowning, “It’s most concerning.”

“They would chance things if we took them in”, Depa said contemplatively, taking eye contact with her former master Mace.

“Valid, their points were”, Yoda said, “Remind me of the old code they do.”

“She said love makes her feel serene even when in danger. That is like the old code passion yet serenity. I wouldn’t think one so young could grasp its meaning so well”, one of the others said.

“They are too old.”

“But they know the Force already.”

“And they are proficient fighters.”

Mace listened to arguments for and against the old code, emotions and the twins, while pondering the Force himself. His own fighting style required emotions but that made it all the more draining. The ones he used were dark emotions, though, not love and compassion. From the girl’s speech, it seemed like she used those and not the darker ones. It was curious and controversial.

At the same time there was Qui-Gon’s belief that one or both of them were the Child of the prophecy, the Chosen One who would balance the Force.

He sighed and looked to Yoda, who was observing the other members. He lifted his gaze to Mace and nodded, before knocking his walking aide on the floor thrice.

“What decision has the council reached?”

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

When Obi-Wan heard the twins talking about troublemaking as they left the chamber, he feared they would never become Jedi.

When he heard Ava had contradicted Master Yoda straight on, he couldn’t say he was surprised but his estimation for their career fell further down. So when the Council had reached a decision and beckoned them back in, he was sure his master would do something drastic to save his chosen ones. Obi-Wan wasn’t so sure about the kids, but he had to admit they made him reconsider some things. Whether it was good for him or not remained unseen.

“A trial period you shall be given”, Yoda announced looking at the kids, “After it, you shall be re-evaluated.”

“Thank you, Council”, Anakin said, taking the front seat for once in their dealings with outsiders, “We appreciate it. We must ask that we can go back to Naboo with Master Jinn and Padavan Kenobi when the Queen decides to leave. It is of utmost importance.” Eyebrows rose high in the chamber, but on Obi-Wan and his master, too.

“How do you know this?” Windu asked, leaning forward.

“I have Force visions of the Future”, he said simply, “They have come to be before, too.”

“Very rare these visions are”, Yoda said slowly, looking at Anakin even more intently.

Qui-Gon stepped forward at that and said: “They knew I would take Anakin with me but that I couldn’t free Ava too. They had devised a plan to free Ava, alongside her twin. Besides, they seemed to know we should hurry back to the ship and as it was, we arrived just as the attacker did.”

“Do you know anything more about this attacker, perhaps?” Plo Koon asked the twins, who shared a look before Anakin replied.

“He is a Sith apprentice, well trained, too.” A whoosh went around the room as everyone’s worst fears were answered.

“Apprentice, say you”, Yoda inquired, “Master too, there is?”

“Yes. Well hidden within sight. He is powerful and shields himself well from the Jedi. A reason he goes unidentified.”

“Grave news this is” Yoda said, sitting back in his chair.

“Aye”, went the agreement through the chamber.

“To Naboo you can go. The Force with you may be”, Yoda said and they left, Obi-Wan reeling from the fact the Sith weren’t as vanquished as they were let to believe.

“These dreams”, Qui-Gon started, “Do both of you have them?”

“No”, Ava opened her mouth at last, “Only Ani. Usually anyways. We share everything.”

Anakin nodded. “They are usually confusing, and I find myself questioning their validity. Most things come to pass, though.”

“Most?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin’s face darkened.

“Most. Some are things we can change if we know early enough and believe in them. Others happen because we tried to change things. Obsessing over them is bad.”

Ava took her brother’s hand in hers and the boy cheered up some.

“We shall head in to see queen Amidala for now”, Qui-Gon said, “the meetings should be finished.”

Things unfolded as they had. The Queen wanted to return to Naboo, they landed and met the gungan to ask for help. Anakin watched as Ava loitered around when they were making their way to the centre, curious what her plan was. They had decided Anakin would fly with R2 again while she stayed down to hopefully stop Qui-Gon’s death. Things in the hangar were pure chaos, but Anakin made his way to the ship easily, guided by the Force. He shot the droidekas and stole the last glimpse of Ava, who was perched behind some canisters before the ship flew up into space and he concentrated on their mission of destroying the droid controlling ship.

Ava wasn’t loitering, no matter what Anakin may have thought. She gathered ammo for her upcoming mission ’show the stupid Sith that a lightsaber is nothing against her!’.

It would be awesome.

The fight had moved to the strange room with lilac pillars and Ava crept forward, careful to stay away. Obi-Wan fell to a way under them and Qui-Gon was on his own. Ava was on the same level as them, readying her stash. Maul was sideways and she had a perfect shot at him, so she swung her arm and threw a rock at his head. It connected with a thunk and the Sith startled badly, looking her way and missing Qui-Gon swing his sword. The reddie wasn’t all bad though, and barely saved himself from being bisected.

Ava already had another rock flying, going for his throat this time. It hit his shoulder instead. The next one was a headshot and Maul was getting frustrated but couldn’t come closer to her or stop from deflecting Qui-Gon’s attacks. One the next rock, Ava tried channelling the force into the rock for a nice big hit. Pitifully it sizzled out before hitting, but she never stopped trying, and on her third try it managed to throw Maul’s balance off and Qui-Gon got a hit in. That was when Obi-Wan re-entered the fray with nice jump attack and Maul fell to the ground, gravely injured. But not fatally. It would be nice to get him out alive and not come back as half robot-like last time if what Anakin said was true.

“Jedi 1, Sith 0”, Ava grinned and walked closer. “I got some robe when we were walking here. No good for holding him infinitely but for a while, sure.”

“Inferior little girl! You threw rocks at me!” Maul growled, glaring at her angrily.

“Did no one teach you that true battles are won with using extreme tricks, like reverting back to nine-year olds, so one can throw rocks at the big bad when she doesn’t yet own a pistol or lightsaber?” Ava questioned him sunnily, “Might I even say, it worked! Kids are the best. My twin just blew up the command centre up in space too, saving the day.”

“He did?” Qui-Gon inquired. Ava nodded, checking the bond.

“He’s flying back down now. You did tell him to stay in the ship”, she said wryly.

“And for you to stay hidden, too”, the Jedi Master replied.

“Just admit it you loved seeing me throw rocks at him. It made your day”, Ava grinned as they started taking Maul down again, watching him closely on the way. They wouldn’t want him to try and attack again using their sabers. Anakin was already at the hangar, running to them visibly pleased with himself.

“That was awesome!” he crowed, catching Ava in a hug.

“It sure was” Ava said in return, “I got to headshot a Sith with some plain old rocks.”

Anakin widened his eyes before laughing heartily. “You didn’t!”

“She sure did”, Obi-Wan said, “Makes me wonder if I should add some rocks into my standard assembly.”

Ava grinned up at him and even Qui-Gon smiled.

“You’re fine” Anakin told Padme later, after they had properly secured Maul and found the queen.

“I am”, Padme assured him, “I heard you were the one who managed to shoot the command centre. That was very impressive.”

Anakin flushed, despite this being the second time around he did it. It was Padme, his Achilles heel.

“I did what I could. R2 helped a lot, too. I’m glad your planet is safe now.”

“Thank you Ani”, Padme said, smiling like an angel, “I’m glad you are free now too, and about to be a Jedi with your sister.”

“Yeah, it’s awesome. Oh, our mom is going to move to Naboo sometime in a month or two. A man who loves her buys her and they’ll come to live here instead of staying there with the scum of the galaxy.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful Ani!” Padme rejoiced with a laugh. “I’ll be sure to look for them and send a message when they arrive.”

“Thank you, angel”, Anakin said, not minding his mouth, which got him immediately in trouble. He blushed again, but Padme only smiled at him.

“It’s nothing Ani.”

Standing there, Anakin was sure he could be better this time around. He wasn’t sure when was the last time Padme had smiled like that for him. He’d keep making it happen for sure.

Back on Coruscant the Council was satisfied they’d brought back the Sith to be interrogated. The twins would still be on a short trial period during which they’d attend classes with the other initiates and the Masters would get a firmer grasp on them. Anakin got his head sheared and a padawan braid proudly displayed, while Ava had her braid, but also trimmed her hair to be more stylish, even though she held it back with a band around her head. Both were happy and adjusting fast to Jedi life. Obi-Wan was especially glad about something else, though. His Master had announced him ready for his trials. He’d be a Jedi Knight soon. Now he only had to undergo them. Facing Maul had shown how much he still had to learn and how unready he was in some ways. But this was why he wouldn’t rise to Master rank yet. When he got back, the twins trial period would be over, too.

“Ava!!” Anakin shouted running to their quarters, “Mom is on Naboo with Cliegg and Owen!”

Ava dropped from her bed, grinning like a loon. “Brilliant! I knew we could trust him.”

“I know. Padme says they got a nice home and jobs near the central. She apparently has tea with her semi regularly.”

Ava rolled her eyes, winking, “Sugaring up her future mother-in-law.”

“Shut up!” Anakin grumbled. “Padme is an angel.”

“Don’t I know that by now”, Ava murmured, giving him a tight hug.

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

“Long have we conferred”, Yoda started, ”On who your master should be.”

The twins stood still, nerves tingling in anticipation, waiting on Yoda’s announcement.

”Master Jinn Ava Skywalker’s master shall be while Master Trebor Anakin Skywalker’s master shall be. Together you shall work, but also separate assignments do.”

Anakin remembered Coleman Trebor as a fierce and gifted warrior who was also a skilled mediator. He wasn’t on the Council but had been watching them train with other initiates and apparently, he had accepted being Anakin’s Master. It was strange that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be his Master now, but it was understandable since he only became a Knight. They had been living in the Jedi Temple for a few months now, training and learning anew with the other initiates.

In a way Anakin was grateful for the chance, since he’d never had it before. More so, it had given them time to be together and plan for more to come. After coming to Coruscant, Anakin had been uncertain about his feelings – or lack of them, really.

Last he was here; he’d slaughtered everyone and was consumed in anger. Rationally he knew he had felt those things and had continued to feel them living as Vader, but now they were.. misplaced. He knew they were there, but they weren’t present anymore.

He was more like the little boy he’d been the first time, only with memories and more self-control in some things. Ava and he had pondered on it and come to the conclusion that while they hadn’t lived their first seven years on Tatooine as conscious of themselves as they now were, it had been them all the same, healing and being children, which left a mark on their psyche. And while they remembered, it was like as a spectator in some cases, which, truthfully enough, made it easier. More so, Anakin didn’t know for how long he’d been dead before Harry started speaking to him. In other words, he didn’t know how long he had to accept things in death before joining the living again. And it was the same, if not more so, for Ava, who was a child again in a very long time but a girl to boot! This really was a second go at things for them. It felt absurdly good.

“Thank you High Council”, Ava and he replied to the Council, before which they were to hear who their Masters would be. They bowed and went outside, seeing both masters already waiting for them.

“Come padawan Skywalker, it is a pleasure to meet you properly, we shall start your formal training from this moment onwards.”

Anakin met the dinosaur Jedi’s gaze solidly, promising himself to learn new things from and respect his new Master – even though he already knew plenty of things, he had recently understood (Ava had kicked his butt in ninja arts) that people excelled in different things.

“Thank you Master Trebor. I look forward to studying from you”, he replied politely, nodding to the brown male, before glancing at his sister.

Ava was standing before Qui-Gon looking calm and polite, but her Force signature was still full of the same exasperation it had filled with when she learnt she’d be Jinn’s padawan. He had heard her mumbling about him reminding her of her former mentor of sorts, who’d raised Harry for death. So mixed feelings for her. In a way, Anakin was glad not to be Obi-Wan’s padawan again. He had cared for him very much, but for that reason, it would be difficult to work with him again anew for only one of them was aware of that. Ava seemed to surface from her thoughts and greeted her Master with a smile.

“So you’re to be my Master. Please look after me, then”, she said, before giving Anakin one last smile, before they parted ways for the first time in ten years.

He followed after Master Trebor’s brown robes with a melancholy air. He’d miss living and working full time with his sister in the years to come.

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

Since starting training with Coleman Trebor, Ava noticed how Anakin had gained more precision and power in his strikes.

They were training with each other, as had been usual for them. Even though their respective masters tried to teach them proper meditation, they still did it best sparring together. Even though they had argued to gain insight from her lecture two years before, the Council was slow to change. The good news was that Masters Jinn and Trebor understood them better now, since they shared training bonds with them and in a roundabout way, with each other, since Ava and Anakin’s bond was way stronger than both training bonds. It also intrigued them, and she could feel how they wanted to observe and study it. So even though they had different Masters they were not kept apart in any case. They collaborated if the mission demanded more people to join and went separately sometimes.

Ava kept up with Obi-Wan more than Anakin did, since they shared a Master and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were still very close. Anakin did train with Obi-Wan when they were both at the Temple, although it was rare because they were all kept busy in their own assignments. The times Ava and Master Jinn needed back-up and Anakin was off planet, Obi-Wan went with them. Ava liked them both and she enjoyed watching their easy camaraderie. It pleased her greatly that she’d managed to save her Master’s life back on Naboo. Padme had requested a mission for them, and they’d got to see their mother and the Lars’ in their new home while there. Their mother had changed her name to Lars, too, to give her anonymity.

They had asked Padme to keep her existence there a secret, since she could be used against them by Palpatine. It was a blessing and a curse, well, more like a curse in Ava’s opinion, that the man was from Naboo. It made relocating their mother more dangerous if they had changed things so much that the Sith would resort to all possible methods to recruit them. Still, living there was ways better than being on Tatooine and the new family was happy there, even though it seemed almost cold to them. Their new home was near the central of Naboo to give them easy access to jobs. It was a pretty little cottage in a beautiful field of flowers on one side and a forest on the other.

Anakin’s Master had been on a mission of his own during the time and Obi-Wan had stepped in for him for the duration to look after Anakin. It was indeed a good prescription of the situation since Anakin needed looking after. He was prone to wander in his boredom and find droids or other interesting things to fix and study when he felt like a sixty-year-old war veteran who should learn how to hold a gun after doing so for fifty years. Ava couldn’t really sympathize, since she’d never been that good with a sword. Ninja used wire and kunai while wizards had their wands. Lightsabers were an art form of their own. It did help that Anakin had thought the movements to her before, so it was easy to add a saber to it. Her fun pastimes were pulling pranks on people, but mostly on Obi-Wan, and trying to mesh up taijutsu and lightsaber forms. The latter was slowly but surely coming together but if anything, she had still time left since the fighting took up speed and intensity. Obi-Wan found her pranking mostly harmless fun, since she kept it light, never wanting to end up like Harry’s father.

The only bad spot had been the start of puberty. It really was something she would rather skip and not know about. Only then did she start missing being a boy again.

Ava had wanted to learn to fly using the Force when she first tried flying in a ship. Taking the time to learn that hadn’t been easy with the number of books and information she had to catch up on. It was very unfair Anakin already knew most of it, but she had to study. Besides, flying was something that would require her to actually think it through before jumping down a cliff headfirst. It was sure to be tricky business. First, she figured she would need to fill up her whole body with the Force to move about, but soon she changed that to covering her body with it and then using that to give her little pushes in the right direction. Finally, she started thinking of it like wind guiding her, but the wind in this instance was the Force which she actually controlled herself. It actually worked, although it required huge amounts of concentration from her, which made Ava unable to do anything else than fly. Slowly she managed to split up her focus as flying became more and more familiar to her muscles and mind. And wonder of all – she had kept it secret from everyone. Not even Anakin knew she trained to fly! It gave her an uncontrollable urge to giggle.

The perfect opportunity to test it was when she, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were on a mission in a planet that had many waterfalls all around it, making it very noisy but also incredibly beautiful. Their mission was simple, guard some senator’s people and deliver some messages. After the mission was over, Ava made it her new objective to go swimming. Both Jedi were reluctant, giving each other _looks_.

Old men.. Ava grumbled inwardly.

“Why cannot we go for a short swim? I’ve never been on a planet like this before. I only learnt to swim at the Temple when Anakin made me since he didn’t want me drowning on a mission by accident. This would be good practise! Plus, I’m sweaty and we are in no hurry to go back to Coruscant. Besides, don’t tell me you don’t need a short break Knight Kenobi! I’ve seen your mission logs lately. It’s a wonder you’re still standing. Nor am I surprised they made you come with us here. You obviously don’t know the meaning of ’overexertion’”, Ava huffed a little, but didn’t raise her voice or roll her eyes.

It was not becoming of a good Jedi after all. The men were both obviously reluctant, but only because they thought if they gave in for her this time, she’d try it again and again – or that’s how she saw it. Finally, after a few minutes of absolute silence, Master Jinn said: “Fair enough. We should have enough time for you to go for a swim – as long as you stay out of restricted places.”

Ava grinned. “Thanks Master. You sure are the best. The best way to keep me out of those things not meant for me would be to accompany me, don’t you think? To be honest, I hardly believe _you_ know how to swim.”

Obi-Wan snorted a little. “Oh we know how to swim”, he murmured, getting a look from Master Jinn.

“Brilliant! Then I don’t have to be afraid of us all drowning, after all”, she said skipping away.

“Would you have gone swimming if you didn’t know how to swim?” Obi-Wan asked, eyeing her strangely, like he didn’t believe she’d be above such things.”

“Of course I would”, Ava said simply, making the younger man blanch a little, “If it meant saving someone dear to me. I’ve done it before after all.”

And maybe she shouldn’t have said it, but she couldn’t help it. It was the saving people thing talking again.

“You have?”

“Yes, and we all lived to tell the tale didn’t we. Figures if you cannot drown it’s pretty easy to save someone from the bottom of the lake”, Ava said, trying to tell the truth by making it sound like a lie.

“There are no lakes on Tatooine”, Obi-Wan said, frowning. Qui-Gon was watching them closely.

“No there aren’t. But I never said it happened there and now did I? The world’s a pretty big place”, and she thought of Harry’s ninja friends and Death and the old wizarding world, how different yet similar it all was despite it all. Not to forget Sherlock. The man made his own reality so much more intricate it was simply brilliant.

“And where would have that happened then?” Master Jinn interjected finally, clearly curious.

And Ava smiled and simply said: “In a galaxy far, far away, where there was no Force at all, but instead magic brimmed in all living beings, quirky and fun and ever changing.”

“Isn’t magic just what some people say when they don’t know it’s the Force?” Obi-Wan asked.

“In here yes, but there it was something so much more”, Ava said, not really knowing why she talked as she did, but feeling right about it.

“Do you want to hear a story while we walk?” she asked as they made their way to the fountains, feeling cheerful and full of the Force and magic, both dancing in her veins.

“Please tell us, padawan”, Master Jinn prompted her gently and Ava smiled warmly at him.

“So in this world of magic, there was a planet, called Earth which was divided in governments. One of them was named Great Britain and it housed the most brilliant school of witchcraft and wizardry there ever was. It was built in highlands, near a great Black Lake that stood under a massive stone castle with many towers and corridors. The castle was called Hogwarts and all the students were sorted into Houses after its founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Each house favoured different characteristics that were discerned by a sorting hat – it’s brown and old and pointy and talks aloud. As I said, it was a school of magic and so the whole school was enchanted. There were corridors that moved places, steps that disappeared even if they looked solid, portraits that talked, ghosts of previous living who had their own fun and games. I never went but the Headless Hunt was _the game_ of those who were, well, headless.

The Gryffindor Ghost, who was not Godric Gryffindor, only a House Ghost, had his head attached by only a single thread of skin and couldn’t join in. He was very sad because of it. Of course near the school there was also a Dark Forest full of magical creatures like unicorns, acromantulas and threstrals. Unicorns are the purest creatures there are in the world, white beautiful horses with a horn on their head. Threstrals are very fascinating, as they are kind of like death’s horses. Only those who have seen, and comprehended death can even see them. They are black and skeletal and can traverse distances even faster than speeders.

Anyway, this was a school so of course there were students, too. They learnt things like potions and transfiguration, charms and runes. Sometimes, other magical schools came to visit, and they competed together in certain games, called the Triwizard Tournament. By the time my story takes place, they had been cancelled for a hundred years due to the death tolls being too high. Three champions would be chosen, one from each school as was tradition.

This year, however, there was an age line, so those under 17 couldn’t participate. As it was, though, that year, there was a fourth champion, only fourteen years old, who hadn’t nominated himself. He was a Gryffindor student, a House for those brave and strong, but he was also known as the Boy Who Lived, because as a baby he’d survived what none other could, the killing curse fired by the Dark Lord of their time. The only mark the curse left on him, was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the disappearance of the Dark Lord.

So their Hero was chosen, but he was scorned for cheating and wanting fame, when he wanted it least of all and made to compete as it was bound by magic.

In the trials he faced dragons, who have impenetrable scales and breathe lethal flames, merfolk, beings that live under the water and a giant maze that housed many obstacles. During the time he helped the other champion from his school and got help in return and survived, even winning some things. The things I was talking about though, was the second task. Something was taken from the champions, something precious, and they were given one hour to get it back.

This something was their friend, girlfriend or a sister, someone most dear to you. For him, it was his best friend, who lay under the water, kept captive by the merfolk. But there was the thing – he couldn’t swim. Even though he was renowned in one world, he was raised in another, with those who knew nothing of magic. His relatives knew of course, but they hated him for it, mistreating him at every turn by starvation, abuse and setting him arduous tasks. This led to him not knowing how to swim. But his friend was down there, and he was the only one who could save him, so he tried every trick he knew and found some grass he could eat that would let him breathe underwater for the required hour. Having swallowed, he jumped into the icy waters and went on to try and save his friend.

But the waters were treacherous, full of creatures wanting a snack and wizards need to voice the spells they need. Thankfully he grew fins and some other things to help him swim fast, even though he previously didn’t know how and found the village underwater by listening to a beautiful song that was also their clue for the mission. There he found out he was the first to arrive and freed his friend, ready to leave and win the task, but he hesitated, as there were still the other people trapped and none of the other champions had arrived.

So he waited, wanting to save all he could. One by one the other champions came and rescued their precious people – all but one. And as the time came to a close, he went against the merpeople who didn’t want him to free the last victim and swam up with his hands full of unconscious people. But the grass was losing its potency and the gills were disappearing, so he pushed the others up, letting them breach the surface while he fell back down. There was hardly any oxygen left and he was dizzy and tired, but with his last strength, he fired a spell that would bring him _up_ and jumped from the water, being the last one up and so losing the round.

However, the judges had seen his efforts and rewarded him with points for that – and the last champion, who couldn’t save her sister, was eternally grateful when he saved someone not his and embraced him warmly. And they remained good friends for many years.”

A silence fell as they dwelled on the story, Ava humming as she walked.

“So that was my story. What do you think about magic?”

“It makes children do pretty stupid things”, Obi-Wan said distastefully. Ava laughed and looked up at him.

“You bet. When magic bends the laws of reality, you kind of miss some useful logic that non-magical people learn to have, like that you shouldn’t fly a broomstick up in the air without a helmet - or that you shouldn’t let a child fly by themselves without appropriate _hover_ and _arresto_ momentum spells.”

“Fly a broomstick?” Obi-Wan inquired, shocked, “Why would you do that?”

“Well they flew of course. It was that way long before muggles invented planes and such that witches and wizards raced through the air. With time they made them better and better, so the last one I flew could go faster than light speed! It was, of course, awesome.”

Obi-Wan still looked sceptical. “But why not use.. planes?”

“Oh, with magic, you just had to know where you were going and you could transport there immediately - like snapping fingers and I’d go from here to the capital of this world. If going longer distances, one would need a portkey, which is a spelled object that is given coordinates and it whisks all those touching it away. Brilliant stuff, magic”, she sounded wistful.

“That surely sounds like a reason enough to not use planes”, Obi-Wan said, looking down at her so Ava grinned up at him.

“Yeah? I bet you’d like it more, too, so you wouldn’t have to fly anymore Mr. I-don’t-like-to-fly”, she mocked him, seeing from her peripheral how Master was holding in his elation at their antics. But that was the moment they were upon a waterfall next to a couple more waterfalls, so Ava left them with a cheery ’we’re here! I’ll be going then Master!’. Both adult Jedi stopped and watched her bound off to the top of the cascade of water.

“What do you think about her tale?” Qui-Gon inquired of his past padawan, eyes still on the figure now halfway up. She stopped and waved at them.

“It sounds interesting, but I’ve never encountered another story like it. And that she said she lived it.. well.. it sounds more like dreams”, Obi-Wan slowly said, clearly thinking on it. He turned to his now shared master and observed his serene face but for the crinkle near his mouth.

“Yes, it does sound like that, doesn’t it”, Qui-Gon allowed, “But those must be some really detailed dreams. Besides, no one really knows the ways of the Force fully.”

“Do you think this is like their shared meditation?” Obi-Wan asked, intrigued anew, “No one has come upon such practises before. And her brother has some Force dreams – we know that for sure.”

“Indeed. But why is it that Ava never shared those dreams with us before? Today she let it slip almost by accident but told it by a way of a story. We would know had she lied.”

Obi-Wan stayed quiet, letting his gaze haze a little, but the same thought lingered in their minds: she hadn’t lied when she told them she’d lived it.

Up on the top Ava looked down and considered her clothes. She’d chucked off her outer robes before the climb and was now clad in some tunic and trousers. It would be annoying if they got wet, but she had another set in the ship – and she could use a warming charm on them to ward off the chill. Gazing down and taking in all the beauty around, Ava breathed in and out, cantering herself and letting herself get into the feel of what she was _really_ here for.

Her lips slipped into an excited smile and she let the Force envelop her, before taking into a run and leaping off the ground with a joyous whoop. Her mind buzzed with adrenaline, but for her, that was always when she did best and this time, too, her thoughts gained clarity and her muscles knew what to do and instead of dropping like a stone, she soared in the air. First, she avoided moving her limbs so not to alter her balance and the points where the Force was lifting her up, but slowly she took a more comfortable position and tried moving around faster.

She let herself drop, only to bid the Force to move her back up and further. She hardly faltered, her hard work paying off. Finally, she looked down, taking a break from her joy and watched how her Master and squad member liked her little show.

Both were gaping at her, looking up with astonishment in their expressions and Ava laughed freely, feeling young and silly for a change.

This life she liked a lot. There was excitement, adventure, villains and hard places but also a twin brother, good friends and a mother who loved her freely. Suddenly deciding something, she tucked her tunic off and let the Force envelop it, too. Suddenly it became much harder to keep them both in the air. Thinking off them as separate failed immediately. She had no such mental reserves, so instead, Ava let the Force field stretch out like a hand and deliver the garment down. She had a thin shirt underneath still on, so it wasn’t immodest and her Master didn’t shout at her for inappropriate behaviour. (Although it would have been Obi-Wan doing the yelling, most likely)

Seeing that the tunic was on the ground, she did a final little round in the air, letting it caress her face and body, before letting the Force seep back into all living.

This, of course, made her drop like a stone.

The water absorbed her fall and went on to hug her loosely, seeping into every place it could go. It was blessedly cool but still warm enough for a nice swim, so Ava kicked her legs to make it to the surface for a deep breath. Water ran down her eyes and made her brush them off with a hand so she could see again. Moving to keep above, she adjusted to the water and let her swimming lessons pay off. Water was still something she wasn’t that good with, but it also wasn’t an enemy. Swimming around a bit she finally made it near the border where her tunic lay and gripped the ground to help lever her out. Being back on her feet was strange in a way so Ava took little steps as she squeezed the water from her hair. It was longer now, easily past her neck and so was fairly annoying when wet. Pulling her soaked shirt of her body so it could dry better, she made her way to the Jedi waiting for her.

“Whoa! That was refreshing! I told you it would be nice to have a swim, didn’t I?” she smiled, behaving like she did nothing amiss.

“Yes, I could see how you enjoyed your _swim_ ”, Qui-Gon said, straight faced, the sassy Master.

Ava shrugged, wiping a stray droplet out of her cheek, “Well, the way down was exciting, too.”

She smirked self-satisfied. “Why don’t you try, too? I bet you’d like it?”

Obi-Wan didn’t roll his eyes but it was a near thing. “Why am I not surprised you did that just after talking about flying on a broom?”

Ava looked at him, suddenly sheepish, “Oh, that was purely accidental. One just cannot talk about magic without divulging its best aspects.”

“And that is flying?” Obi-Wan sounded sceptical.

“Of course!” Ava looked at him like the idiot he was, “Flying is the best. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have been training constantly on a single thing for _two years_ just so I could finally do that. And! I didn’t even tell anyone I was attempting it. Well, Ani might have known, but I didn’t tell him.”

And now she did roll her eyes, but sometimes Obi-Wan was just ridiculous.

“Tell me, padawan, exactly how did you manage it in the end?” Master asked, no doubt to stop them from quarrelling unlike Anakin and Ava never did. Ava smiled, pleased she could finally tell everything about it to someone. And now both her audience was suitably impressed with her.

“Well first I figured since Jedi can levitate others, why not themselves. And then I went on to practice.”

“But constant levitation requires hard concentration and skilled usage of the Force. One cannot falter”, Obi-Wan interrupted her rudely.

“Yes, absolutely. It took me _two years_ ”, Ava said, staring him down.

“Have you ever seen another Jedi flying around?” Obi-Wan countered with.

“No”, Ava laughed, “But I figured they wouldn’t since most of them are too proper and old to do fun things like that.”

Obi-Wan gaped at her. “Right”, he said, sotto, “So you just decided to do it.”

“Of course! It’s flying! I don’t care for ships. I want the wind on my face and the sun at my back with the ground spanning out far below. Besides, being in the sky is pure freedom. The serenity of it is indescribable. Anakin would say it’s like building a particularly exceptional droid or Yoda after a meditation, but for me its flying. So of course, I wanted to feel it again. Besides, the laws concerning others rarely apply to me when breaking natural order. I thought I told you so”, she scolded them, wondering when they would finally learn Anakin and she were nothing like the rest of them.

She didn’t see it, but both Jedi men shared a look over her head, some sort of trepidation and wonderment in their eyes.

The Force was serene by their leave.

“Aah, I hate being wet”, Ava grumbled quietly, when she noticed her audience didn’t care for her at the moment and lifted the shirt off her body once again.

It was still strange some days, seeing she had boobs underneath it. Of course, they had to be properly bound so she could dance like a Jedi should, but still they were there, weighing her down. They really weren’t anything that special. Men sure were delusional about some things. She silently rolled her eyes, thinking about Death and all the lessons she had learnt since dying the first time.

It sure was special, being a child of Death.

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

Anakin was trying, he really was! He kept his eyes shut and forced the toe that had twitched into stillness again- only for his fingers to tremble. Then it was his shoulder, ear, lips, eyes and finally, he breathed out loud and fell back onto the grass.

“Even you should tell me I’m useless at this by now”, he said into the air, not willing to look his master in the eye. It was silent for a while, before clothes rustled and his dinosaur master rose up.

“You are right, padawan, this is not a path you have ahead of you”, he said. Anakin felt his throat close up.

“Up you go. I believe it’s time I have the truth of your sister and your meditation style. Perhaps even I can find solace in it”, his Master continued, and Anakin sprung up like a spring.

“Really?” he asked, eyes round in wonder. No one had really taken them seriously, after all. They had all said they’d learn to meditate the right way soon enough. But now… Coleman Trebor was awesome!

“Yes. Come on now padawan”, Master Trebor said and motioned him up and away a little, so they didn’t ruin the best patch of grass around.

Anakin jumped up, the Force aiding him as a afterthought, giddy as he was, it was too. Trebor smiled at him, before taking a sparring posture and Anakin readied himself. His master was a good fighter, more than good actually. They hadn’t sparred together a lot yet, but Anakin knew he was strong and steady, watching the opponent closely both with his eyes and sense. Taking a deep breath, he let his so much smaller stature face his Master and let the Force surround him. Now this was meditation. His body wasn’t made to be still; it was made to move. Trebor let him start and Anakin feinted left before going for a knee kick, Master blocked him easily. But it wasn’t about winning or losing, or even the exercise.

It was about movement and harmony, short breaths, deep breaths, kicks, punches, feints, jumps and bending.

It was about the Force moving around them, in their bond, all over the galaxy. It was being one and many, flesh and thought.

After a while, he felt astonishment from his bond with Master Trebor. None the matter, they kept up moving until Anakin felt his muscles finally complain the rough treatment. They stilled slowly, feeling the need in their bond and the Force around them until finally they were still, and Anakin panted for breath.

“See? Now that I call meditation!” Anakin said with a wry and half smug grin. His Master looked at him steadily and cracked a rare smile.

“I see. And I wonder why the Council didn’t believe you even having seen what they did.” Anakin scrunched up his nose and gave his Master a look.

“They don’t want to see it”, he said simply, “They don’t want to change their way. They don’t want to admit they are wrong, and a snot nosed brat knows something they don’t. Even though they’re Jedi they are still human about some things.”

Master Trebor just watched him for a while, re-evaluating him after this new predicament.

“That they are. You shouldn’t forget that most of them have found their own way in the Force and have believed in it for many decades to lead them on. It is their rock and hearth, unmovable and stable. You are flickering like a candle flame, but bright like the greatest Sun, moving and reckless. Your path is different from theirs and I believe both are equally right for each of you.”

Anakin watched his Master and felt content.

“I sure lucked out here”, he said, smiling brilliantly, “for getting a Master as wise as you.”

Trebor smiled back in a serene Jedi way, but his eyes showed some mischief.

“I believe so too”, he replied, and Anakin laughed, bouncing after him and forgetting how he’d been slightly disappointed not to be Obi-Wan’s padawan a second time.

He’d already learnt his lessons from him, now it was time for some new things to learn.

~~MODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMODMOD~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending for when they arrive on Coruscant after leaving Tatooine:
> 
> ”Damn”, Anakin whispered to Ava in English, ”I just remembered something.”   
> Ava looked at him worriedly. ”What is it?”   
> Anakin told her and her mind started whirring with this new information.   
> ”Okay. I have a plan. I hope it doesn’t kill us all.”   
> As the ramp lowered and their entourage descended, Ava followed close to the Queen, in new royal like clothes. Palpatine was smiling benevolently at everyone, welcoming the Queen to Coruscant. Ava radiated innocence and childlike naivety and went to Palpatine grabbing his hand and looking up at him. The man stilled, looking down at the child attached to his limb. She heard gasps behind her but ignored them.   
> ”You are a senator right? A real important job? You must like all your people very much”, she stated to him, smiling brilliantly up at him before anyone managed to stop her.   
> Palpatine nodded and said: ”Yes, I care for them very mu-”  
>  ”I knew it!”, Ava interrupted him, shaking his arm a little, ”So you must like kids too? Right? Can you carry me? You look like a grandfather would and I don’t have one. Would you be so nice?”  
>  And insert puppydogeyes.   
> Palpatine was clearly internally seething but couldn’t refuse her without breaking the charade.  
> ”I don’t think that’s appropriate little one.” he said, making Ava’s lip tremble.   
> ”Not even to the doors? Not even a hug? I knew no one would like me.”   
> Insert teary eyes and sobbing voice.   
> Everyone was still and observing them. Chancellor Valorum broke and said: ”You can pick her up, Senator. I’m sure no one would mind.”  
> Palpatine was very thinly avoiding glaring at the Chancellor.   
> ”Alright then”, he amended, bending down, ”What’s your name?”   
> And Ava was in his arms. Success.   
> ”I’m Ava Skywalker! Thank you nice uncle” she chirped, holding her hands on his shoulder and chest.   
> And thus begun his downfall.   
> The entourage walked closer to the doors and Ava kept up a barrage of silly questions which Palpatine answered, trying to follow the other’s conversation at the same time. Many eyes were on them as they walked, amused and gentle. Thinking the Senator a good man.   
> ”So so! How long have you been a senator?” Ava asked, and Palpatine answered, eyes straying from her and mind elsewhere,  
> ”n years.”   
> ”Cool! You must be good at your job. Hey, so what’s your Sith name?” Ava asked, radiating the same innocence, naivety and goodness into the Force, no doubt choking someone so dark.   
> ”Darth Sidi-” Palpatine started answering, before stilling and staring down at her. Everyone else slowly stirred to the changed situation too.   
> ”Darth Sidi? That’s a strange Sith name. How’d you become a Sith sir?” Ava asked innocently, having everyone’s attention.   
> ”Whoa!” Anakin chipped in, ”You just announced you’re a Sith Lord! You must be behind this whole Trade Federation business in Naboo. Way to betray your home world.”   
> Palpatine was visibly shaken, but trying to contain his anger. Too bad the Sith were not known for self control. Ava slipped off while she still had a chance.   
> ”I don’t think I want to be carried by you anymore. The Sith are evil”, she declared.   
> Palpatine was clenching his teeth.   
> ”These kids are just kidding. I said it as a joke. I am not a Sith”, he tried.   
> ”So you don’t have a horned apprentice named Maul who you sent after us? And you weren’t trying to kick out Chancellor Valorum with help from Padme only to gain the position for yourself? So if someone monitored you for the duration of this thing, they wouldn’t find you comming the Federation or Maul?” Ava asked shredly standing by Anakin.   
> Palpatine flushed in anger, eyes flashing.   
> ”You little..”   
> ”Is this true Senator?” the Queen asked, rage in her voice, ”Would you betray your people like this?”   
> ”Of course not, your majesty.”   
> ”So you’ll let us monitor your calls from the past days?”   
> ”That’s not necessary.” Palpatine said, gritting his teeth. ”These children are lying.”   
> ”Yes, the Force lies all the time as it whispers you things”, Ava said. ”Or how do you think I knew what to ask to make you responsible?”   
> Palpatine finally reacted, trying to sweep them with the Force, but Ava had been ready for this and fired a stunner at him, making him slump to the ground, motionless. He didn’t know to anticipate magic after all.   
> ”He’s stunned.” Ava stated. ”I suggest you take him into custody and search his things.”  
> And thus fell the Sith Lord and later on his apprentice, at the hands of children.


End file.
